Curando, nuevamente, el alma
by Saij Clio
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL!Goku y Vegeta acaban de derrortar a Bu. Nuestro Principe al reencontrarse con su familia comienza a analizar su vida y extraños sentimientos lo invaden, los cuales su orgullo tratara de esquivar.DEJEN SUS ULTIMOS REVIEWS...que pena!
1. El Regreso

recomendaciones: les suplico comprension, es mi primer fic. y lo que va entre asteriscos es algo que aun no logro saber que es, la conciencia, el alma, el yo racional... quien sabe ... que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones

I. El Regreso

Mientras Dende ocupaba esa extraña magia para recuperar el malherido cuerpo del guerrero después del arduo combate, Vegeta aun no comprendía por que él había sido revivido con el poder de las esferas del dragón de namek, siempre estuvo seguro que el infierno iba a ser su nueva casa después de morir y nunca cuestiono su destino, sabia que no había solución, pero esta extraña situación nunca se la espero.-"que diablos paso? acaso soy bueno?"- se preguntaba mientras sentía que un gran calor recorría su cuerpo aliviando todos los dolores y cansancio. -"¡¡bahh!! que más da"- se decía.

mientras en el Templo Sagrado de kamisama abundaba el nerviosismo, todos estaban impacientes en saber que es lo que había ocurrido con Bu y si la energía que fue tan eufóricamente pedida por Vegeta había servido de algo.

Gohan, Goten, Pikoro y Trunks habían llegado hace algunos momentos, haciendo desbordar la alegría de la hermosa mujer de los cabellos azules, ahí estaba abrazada a su hijo, tan felíz de tenerlo a su lado que nunca hubiese querido soltarlo para que nada ni nadie lo alejara de ella. Oponiéndose a su total felicidad había un gran vació en su corazón no podía dejar de pensar que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada había dado su vida por ella y por su hijo y su voz que había sentido hace unos momentos, más que aplacar ese dolor, la hacia pensar que ya no la iba a escuchar más, ni siquiera en un susurro, ni siquiera en una de sus infinitas guerras verbales, ni siquiera en sus apasionadas reconciliaciones. En uno de sus ilimitados pensamientos paso por su cabeza que tal vez podía haber revivo cuando llamaron al Dios Dragón de Namek para resucitar a los seres humanos, que pronto lo vería que lo abrazaría y le diría cuanto lo amaba, pero luego esa dulce ilusión se fue disipando al recordar todo lo que fue en su pasado, sus manos aun estaban manchadas con sangre inocente, aunque ella mas que nadie sabia que Vegeta había cambiado desde que la conoció, no podía borrar su pasado y además se sumaba el extraño comportamiento en el torneo de las artes marciales. En ese momento Bulma alzo su vista al cielo y libero un triste suspiro.

Sumada en estos pensamientos y aferrada a su hijo, sintió un leve brisa que venia de atrás de unos arbustos que tenían de decoración en el templo. Madre e hijo se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo, los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a brillar como pocas veces lo había visto, su corazón dio un sobresalto el cual le hizo posar su mano sobre su pecho, y un silencio inundo todo el lugar.

Bulma soltó a Trunks para girar y mirar los arbustos, diviso algunas siluetas que no era capaz de distinguir, no sabia que le pasaba, sentía que su pecho se estrechaba y que cada segundo que pasaba se convertían en horas interminables. Entre esas siluetas mas se acercaban a mostrar, esas extrañas sensaciones que la poseían se iban intensificando mas. Hasta que pudo ver a su amigo Goku, que venia como siempre con su eterna sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza. Vio que toda su familia lo iba a recibir entre lagrimas, la escena la conmovió, quería mucho a Goku pero no pudo evitar un sentimiento de envidia a hacia Milk, ella ya estaba con su esposo, mientras Bulma solo quería que su imposible sueño se hiciera realidad. Creyó estar en un juego de azar y la primera oportunidad de ganar el gran premio la había perdido.

Distinguió a otra persona, era el patético de Mr. Satán. Entonces Fijo su mirada en el suelo detrás de este peculiar personaje y vio una sombra la que reconoció inmediatamente, sus manos comenzaron sudar y sintió unas suaves convulsiones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, se le pasaron miles de cuestionamientos en su cabeza, -¿ y si no era él?- se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sus dudas y miedos desaparecieron hasta que sus ojos se hipnotizaron en esos impenetrables(por los demás) ojos negros. Su mundo, en ese momento, se limito a tres personas, ella, Trunks y Vegeta. Mientras éste comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, Bulma lo miraba de pies a cabeza, de lado a lado, para estar segura que no fuera una trampa que la tendía el corazón. Abrió sus labios lentamente e intento articulas una frase, mas lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un susurro -Vegeta…-.

Trunks salió corriendo al encuentro con su padre, ella quiso hacer lo mismo pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba enraizado en aquellas baldosas.

Vegeta la vio, no lo creía, recordaba cuando estaba en le otro mundo, pensando en ese ultimo momentos cuando no tuvo tiempo, cuando había salido de su vida. Que hubiese dado entonces por volverla a ver aunque fuera un solo segundo. Sentía que ahora le sobraba el tiempo , pero no iba a ser capaz de decirle nada de lo que quería gritar, luchaba con su orgullo, así que solo camino con pasos firmes pero lentos hacia donde estaba ella…la persona por la cual seria capaz de dar su vida cuantas veces fuera necesario, camina sin dejar entrever sus sentimientos.

Quedaron frente a frente, ambos luchaban por contener sus emociones, el pequeño Trunks estaba abrazado a una pierna de su padre y miraba a ambos, esperando una escena romántica de esas que casi no ha visto.

Ahora Bulma tenia a escasos centímetros a Vegeta vio en sus ojos dos agujeros negros los cuales la atraían y la hacían perderse en ellos. Comenzó a levantar lentamente sus manos hasta posarlas en cada hombro de Vegeta, siguió su camino hasta acomodar sus dedos en la nuca de el y con los pulgares acariciar sus mejillas.

Bulma quería hablarle, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, no quería llorar frente a Vegeta sin embargo no tenia la misma capacidad de él.

Bulma: Ve…Vegeta - con voz sumamente quebrada- Creí que…-liberando sus lagrimas en un llanto amargo y desgarrador- Creí que te había perdido.

Mientras quitaba sus ojos de los de Vegeta para bajar la mirada y clavarla en el piso, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo con locura, gritar lo que lo amaba y también de golpearlo por haberse atrevido a dejarla sola.

Vegeta, por su parte, estaba estático, no podía moverse por una extraña de mezcla de orgullo y tristeza al ver a Bulma tan frágil, pero afloraba su felicidad al sentir nuevamente ese perfume, ese perfume que lo impregnaba todo, quiso estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos sentir la miel que había en los labios de ella y se maldecía por no ser capaz de hacerlo, sabia que Bulma ansiaba eso tanto como el, pero el mismo era el causante de que ésta se retuviera.

Vegeta aun tenia su mirada puesta en Bulma esperando a que esos dos cielos que llovían lagrimas lo volvieran a mirar. No paso mucho, Bulma alzo su mirada hasta que chocara nuevamente con la de él, entonces Vegeta decidió pronunciar solo una palabra.

Vegeta: Bulma…. Pronuncio el nombre de su mujer con una calidez poco habitual.

Bulma sabia que no podía esperar un arranque de amor de parte de Vegeta, así que cuando escucho su nombre con ese cálido tono Supo que él deseaba lo mismo que ella, pero su coraza no se lo permitiría. Bulma seco sus lagrimas con sus puños y le dedico una sonrisa, se dio ánimos y pensó que este no era un momento triste, sin duda era uno de los momentos mas felices de toda su vida, solo comparable con el nacimiento de su hijo y mas.

La hermosa escena del rencuentro se dio por finalizada cuando Trunks tomo la mano de su madre y empujaba a su padre para que se reunieran con el resto.

Conversaron un largo rato, todos participaban de la conversación , menos nuestro asocial príncipe que se mantenía a unos metros del grupo apoyado en un pilar con las manos cruzadas y los ojos cerrados escuchando las bobadas (para el) que hablaban los demás.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar esta victoria, como siempre, en la amplia corporación cápsula. Todos comenzaron a despedirse, Bulma se despidió de todos así que se demoro mucho, el único que se acerco a Vegeta para despedirse (todos se despedían desde lejos). Fue Goku.

Goku : Hasta pronto vegeta, creo que nos veremos mañana, en la fiesta que organizó Bulma.

Vegeta¡¡¡Maldición!!! Ya me hacia ilusiones de no verte la cara en un buen tiempo Kakarotto. Dijo Vegeta bastante fastidiado por que habría una fiesta.

Goku: Lastima , pero bueno vegeta, Adiós fue un gusto haber compartido esta batalla contigo- este se alejo de su lado sin esperar respuesta, sabia que Vegeta no le iba a responder o bien le diría algo poco agradable como era su costumbre.

Vegeta efectivamente no le respondió, Kakarotto lo conocía muy bien a pesar de haber sido rivales a muerte, Goku sentía simpatía por Vegeta, ahora hasta compartían batallas por un bien común, y aunque Vegeta sabia muy bien eso nunca iba a reconocer que su mas despreciado rival ahora era su único amigo.

Bulma piloteaba la nave a gran velocidad, llevaban en el aire alrededor de 5 minutos en los cuales se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, no se atrevía a hablar, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos en los cuales pasaban miles de imágenes por su cabeza, finalmente paro en una. La bola de energía salía de la palma da la mano de Vegeta y chocaba con las galerías llenas de personas, al expandirse la polvareda no pudo creer lo que veía, todo era destrucción y montaña de cadáveres, volvió su cabeza para mirar a vegeta que se encontraba al centro de la plataformas con Goku, Gohan y un extraño personaje al cual no conocía, una sonrisa

perversa cubría el rostro de Vegeta, no recordaba verlo con esa expresión desde hace mucho años cuando la maldad se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. Luego vio un nuevo brillo formarse en su mano, esta vez sintió la explosión muy cerca, pequeños pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron asientos chocaban con su cuerpo ahora la polvareda la envolvió a ella y a sus amigos, después de unos segundos quito los brazos que cubrían su rostro, la escena se repetía, cientos de muertos y personas mutiladas pero esta vez estaban a unos cuantos metros de ella, se afirmo en la baranda comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado -Ve.. Vegeta- fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a pronunciar su ilegible voz antes de desplomarse en los brazos de su amigo. desde ahí no supo mas hasta que despertó en su nave con una toalla húmeda en su frente.

Trunks: mamá cierto que yo … mamá, (pauso un momento al ver que su madre no le ponía atención) MAMÁ!! alzando la voz

Salió tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño brinco de su asiento, la nave se tambaleo.

Trunks: Mamá , estas bien? Con un tono algo preocupado.

Bulma: si mi amor , estoy bien solo estaba pensando y me distraje un poco

Sabias perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peliazul, la habías mirado un par de veces de reojo, y habías notado algo raro en su mirada, no era la felicidad del reencuentro, había un vacío en ellos y en el ambiente que te molestaba. entonces pensaste rápidamente que podía pasarle mientras intentabas responder las preguntas que te hacia tu hijo las cuales apenas tomabas en cuenta.

Te sorprendió verte preocupado por lo que le ocurriera a Bulma ,al fin y al cabo nunca lo habías estado o nunca lo habías asumido como en esta oportunidad. Sentías que después de esta batalla algo había cambiado con respecto tus sentimientos por ella, hace algunos años cuando tu hijo era un bebe de pocos años de edad, la habías comenzado a aceptar como parte de tu vida, lógicamente, sin que ella pudiera percatarlo, esos por lo menos creías. Todo este cambio había sido paulatino y lento casi imperceptible hasta para ti, hasta hace unos días cuando sentiste lo antes encontrabas incomprensible, miedo a perder a alguien, miedo al daño que pudieran hacerles a las personas que querías, ese sentimiento que habías reprochado tantas veces a Kakarotto cuando dio su vida por los demás en el torneo de cell. Sin embargo ahora lo comprendías ya que estuviste dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ella y por tu hijo. Pero tu carácter, la sangre Saiya que corría por tus venas, te había jugado una mala pasada y queriendo sentirte nuevamente el príncipe de tu raza dejaste que la maldad de Babidi se apoderara de tu cuerpo. Querías sentir nuevamente ese odio que ya no sentías por el Saiya que te había humillado tantas veces salvándote la vida, tu orgullo permitió que el mago no te manipulara, como eran sus planes, pero te había echo sentir de maravillas, frío, calculador y despiadado, claro hasta que viste a tu pequeño hijo tratando de ayudarte en la pelea con Majin bu, entonces ya no pudiste renegar mas tus sentimientos lo abrazaste por primera vez, deseaste haber podido hacer lo mismo con ella pero harías algo mucho mas significativo te sacrificaste.

Entonces recordaste que hace algunos días mataste a centenares de personas frente a sus ojos, un comportamiento que tenias claro no se lo esperaba, y ahora ¿Qué podía esperar ella de ti? .Ya habías encontrado el motivo por el cual sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan raro.

Trunks: Papá podrás disculparme por no cumplir lo que me pediste cuando … bueno cuando … te despediste de mi.

Vegeta: -sin quitar la vista del frente- olvídalo Trunks, hiciste lo que pudiste. En su tono frió y tajante.

Bulma algo intrigada por lo que decía su hijo decidió preguntar. así era ella y ambos ya conocían como era su personalidad de querer buscarle respuesta a todo. Por algo era la mejor científico del planeta.

Bulma : Que te Pidió tu padre mi amor?

Trunks guardo silencio a sus cortos 9 años ya conocía a la perfección la personalidad de su padre y que había ciertas cosas que no le gustaba expresar y no iba a ser él el que le dijera a su madre , que le había pedido que la cuidara en la batalla, Trunks pensaba que era una pequeñez pero prefirió guardar silencio y no meterse en un lió, entonces Vegeta tomo la palabra al ver que el silencio de su hijo iba a terminar delatándolo.

Vegeta: Bulma son … códigos de batallas, cosas de saiyajin, que no te interesarían.

Sabia que Bulma no se iba a conformar con esa respuesta, estos años junto a ella no habían pasado en vano y tampoco había que conocerla mucho para saber que volvería a preguntárselo pero en otro momento, ya que si no quería decirle ahora era porque algún motivo tenia, y ella lo comprendió y no insistió en le tema.

Bulma volvió a concentrarse en el vuelo y todos observaron que ya se lograba divisar su hogar a una corta distancia...

II. Extraños sentimientos.

comence hace muy poco a leer fic y creanme que un principio jure que no iba escrubir uno ... pero bueno aqui me tienen. es mi primer fi, asi que espero muchas sugerencias y comentarios. dejen reviews con criticas contructivas.

no esta demas decir que todos los personajes que aparecen este fic, no son de mi propiedad.. sino que son del prodigioso Akira Toriyama ...(ya lo escribi... no me demanden!!!)


	2. Extraños Sentimientos

II. El extraño sentimiento

La nave había aterrizado y Trunks salto de esta y corrió hacia su casa, específicamente a la cocina, quiso adelantarse a su padre ya que corría el peligro, si su padre llegaba antes a la cocina, de quedarse sin cena. En el jardin, Bulma terminaba de encapsular la nave y vio con curiosidad el lento andar de Vegeta hacia la puerta principal de la Corporación Cápsula, así que apresuro el paso hasta que lo alcanzo, cuando este la sintió su lado se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla, ella estaba parada detrás de él a tan pocos centímetros que ambos podían escuchar la respiración del otro …

Bulma quería conversar con él y saber que es lo que lo había llevado a matar a tanta gente en el torneo, pero no quería arruinar este lindo momento, no podía negar que sentía cierta inseguridad, pero el amor que sentía por ese hombre lo sobrepasaba todo y aplacaba sus temores, pero aun así tenia miedo a la respuesta que el pudiera darte, finalmente bloqueo este ultimo pensamiento y sin darse cuenta sus brazos estaban entrelazados en la cintura de Vegeta y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Ya no le importaba que él fuera un asesino, no le importaba el temor que llego a sentir, ella lo amaba sin reparos, con sus millones de defectos y sus cuantas virtudes.

Bulma: Vegeta … Nunca mas vuelvas a dejarme, ni siquiera un segundo. Sin ti yo me muero.

Mantenías tu fría mirada en un punto dentro de un mundo que no era este. Sentías que el calor que esas manos emitían traspasaban tu traje de lucha y envolvía tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella te dijera esas palabras con tanto amor, después de todas las barbaridades que te había visto hacer? Fue ahí cuando lograste dimensionar lo que significaba la palabra amor, pero ¿y tu?.

Permaneciste en silencio disfrutando el tono de esas palabras, que no era usadas cotidianamente, sentías que tu gran vanidad se alimentaba, pero había una sensación que va mas allá de la vanidad la arrogancia y el orgullo era esa sensación que te hacia recorrer una corriente por todo tu cuerpo, toda tu vida te a costado asumir tus sentimiento pero a esta altura ya no podías negar lo que sentías, la amabas, la amabas sin ninguna duda y como nunca pensaste poder amar.

acabas de recordar que hace algo mas de una año le habías dado a conocer que la querías, obviamente sin que esta palabra saliera de tu orgullosa boca, ahora querías volver a repetirlo pero esa palabra ya no te bastaba, hace algún tiempo que ya no la quieres, sino que la amas y ahora querías decírselo, desahogarte, quitarte ese peso que te ejercía no decirle a tu mujer, a la madre de tu heredero, lo que sentías por ella y cuan arrepentido estabas al momento de tu muerte por no habérselo dicho nunca. Comúnmente la vida no da segundas oportunidades, pero eres un afortunado, hay la tienes, aferrada tu escultural espalda, con la oportunidad de decírselo. No dudabas de el amor que Bulma sentía por ti ¿y quien podría dudar con estas palabras?, pero ¿que lograba percibir ella de ti?…

Bulma soltó a Vegeta dio nos pasos y se puso frente a el entonces tomo sus manos con un increíble cuidado y ternura. Sus miradas se cruzaron y cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro.

Bulma: sé que no fuiste criado para estas escenas y que por ese motivo te incomoden pero necesito decirte … (suspiro) ... sé que discutimos mucho pero siempre por estupideces, el choque ineludible de nuestros caracteres, no puedo negarte que me gusta hacerte enojar y se que a ti también te gusta ver mi cara de fastidio, a pesar de pelear mucho quiero que recuerdes que te amo, te amo mas que todo en esta vida y aunque encuentres que es muy cursi no me interesa, la vida me dio otra oportunidad para decírtelo y no la voy a desperdiciar.

La luz se estaba escondiendo pero a pesar de eso Vegeta pudo notar que las mejillas de Bulma dejaban ver un hermoso color rosa.

Bulma: ¿Puedo besarte?- Le pregunto Bulma en un tono angelical y sumiso, lo que sorprendió a Vegeta.

Vegeta: nunca me lo consultas cuando lo haces ¿Por qué tendría que ser ahora diferente?- Respondió con indiferencia

Vegeta soltó las manos de Bulma, las cuales utilizo para tomar la cabeza de esta y acercarla lo mas rápido posible a sus labios, para el beso que tanto deseaba darle se consumara luego. Un beso lento, lleno de ternura, sorprendentemente impensado que fuese proveniente de un hombre como él.

Cuando se separaron …

Vegeta: Vaya!!! Puedes decir cosas muy lindas si te lo propones. Le dijo en su clásico tono irónico

Bulma: Hoy no te daré en el gusto, así que no lograras hacerme enfadar y te podrás burlar de mi toda la vida , porque hoy no dejare de decirte cursilerías …- mantuvo silencio un momento - se lo que sientes por mi, aunque no me lo digas, lo se perfectamente.

Vegeta: -sonrió ruborizado, pero esta vez no intento ocultarlo- Que bueno así no necesitare decírtelo. Sentencio con arrogancia el saiya mientras daba unos pasos.

Bulma quedo Helada ¿a caso el orgulloso y arrogante príncipe de los saiyajin estaba asumiendo que la amaba? . Se le esbozo una gran sonrisa de alegría en el rostro, mientras Vegeta avanzaba a la gran puerta apartándose de ella.

Bulma sin moverse de su lugar le dijo en voz alta -Vegeta algún día me lo vas a decir, y no es por mi, es por ti, porque llegara el día en que no aguantaras el ahogamiento que te provoca quedarte con esa palabra en la garganta.

Vegeta se había detenido para escuchar las palabras de Bulma, pero cuando esta termino reanudo su andar. era como si Bulma leyera sus pensamientos ¿ Como era posible que lo conociera tan bien? Si a veces el mismo no se reconocía.

Entonces volvió a parar y giro para caminar hacia Bulma, esta se sintió nerviosa con los pasos del saiya. Cuando paro frente de ella Vegeta acerco su boca al oído de Bulma.

Esta cerro sus ojos, quería disfrutar la dulce miel que saldría de los labios de Vegeta, como le hubiese gustado tener una máquina grabadora y dejar inmortalizado aquel momento.

Vegeta: Bulma … yo … yo te … no esperaras que tus sentimentalismos surtan efecto ¿o si ?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Bulma: por culpa de estas reacciones que produce tu arrogancia, me tienes aquí diciéndote todos estas cursilerías. Maldición!!! Sabes que lo que mas me enloquece de ti.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír …

Dentro de la casa Trunks se deleitaba con una montaña de pastelillos que había preparado su abuela especialmente para el. En eso Bulma y Vegeta ingresaban al gran salón, y una voz se escucho desde la sala del lado, donde se encontraba el comedor.

Trunks: mamá … papá mis abuelos prepararon una gran cena para nosotros.

Bulma que había llegado donde estaba su hijo y quedando un poco impactada por la cantidad de pastelillos le dijo.

Bulma: hijo ¿Dónde están tus abuelos?

Trunks: en la cocina mami

Bulma fijo la vista en las manos de Trunks, las que estabas bastante sucias.

Bulma: Trunks ya estas grandes como para recordarte siempre cuando te sientas a la mesa, que te tienes que lavar las manos hijo.-y ahora dirigiéndose a la cocina, grito- MAMÁ , PAPÁ … YA ESTOY ACA.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que escándalo?- Decía con tono molesto por el griterío de su mujer tomando unos pastelillos.

Trunks: Papá debes ir a lavarte las manos o ¿no escuchaste a mamá?.

Vegeta : cállate enano!!! No eres tu el que da las ordenes en esta casa.- Y tomo mas pasteles dándole una mirada fulminante a su hijo, con la cual este tuvo que parar e ir a lavarse.

Vegeta: que se esta creyendo este mocoso? Parece que le estoy dando demasiada confianza- pensó.

La cena había acabado, Trunks limpiaba educadamente su boca con la servilleta doblada como su madre le había enseñado.

Trunks: no sabia que la abuela cocinara tan rico.

Vegeta- que no pudo resistir quedarse con su irónica respuesta en sus labios- Cuando las vacas vuelen tu abuela va a cocinar así, oye Bulma ¿Por qué no le preguntas donde compro la cena? Para que la pidas todos los días.

Bulma: o no te preocupes, para tu tortura yo te seguiré cocinando diariamente, además que importa si la hizo ella o no o acaso ¿nunca has escuchado que la intención es la que vale?.

Trunks quiso interrumpir la conversación antes que esta terminara en una batalla campal de palabras.

Trunks: Mamá, me llevas una toalla a mi baño, me voy a bañar. Con permiso. dijo parándose de la fina silla.

Bulma: bueno cariño.

Vegeta mirando a Bulma: yo ocupare la ducha primero.- Le dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba a las escaleras.

Bulma: ¿quieres que te lleve la toalla?

Vegeta que caminaba y sin voltear a verla le respondió: Claro que no, a mi nadie me ha malcriado como tu lo haces con Trunks.

Cuando Bulma volvía de dejarle la toalla a su hijo y al ver que Vegeta se había metido a su cuarto corrió al baño principal. Lleno el jacussi con agua y se dirigió al mueble que estaba junto a este- ¿Donde habrá guardado mi madre las lociones?- decía mientras abría todas la puertas de este.-Aquí están … veamos … aroma a Frutas … este es de lavanda … este de flores- hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la loción que se aplicaba durante el baño de la mas famosa y cara marca.

Ya en el agua pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo y sin quererlo imagino que Vegeta haría lo mismo esta noche, pero el cambio utilizaría sus manos y su boca.

Estuvo un buen rato metida en el agua, presagiando lo que vendria esta noche recorriendo minuciosamente cada espacio de su cuerpo con la loción. Al salir del agua se aplico otra de sus innumerables cremas y el perfume perfecto para esta noche en la cual quería enloquecer a Vegeta, así que cuando su piel, su pelo, y todo se cuerpo estaban listo, se dispuso a ir a elegir el pijama apropiado. Salió del Baño y subió las escaleras sigilosamente y entro al cuarto donde se guardaban todas las prendas de ropas nuevas de la familia. Al dar un primer vistazo ya no sabia que elegir, todo era tan bonito y sensual que se los probo todos y cada uno de ellos frente al gran espejo que había en ese cuarto. Cuando iba por la segunda vuelta se convenció por uno negro de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era un top sin mangas ni hombros, el cual se sostenía de dos finos tirantes de seda que caían por sus hombros, esta prenda era de encajes, no dejaba mostrar mucho pero aun así era muy provocadora, más abajo se encontraba un diminuto short, mas bien parecía un hot-pant, muy ceñido al cuerpo con los mismos encajes que la parte superior.-hoy si no te mato te dejo vuelto loco- se decía mientras se miraba al espejo al ver lo sexy que se veía. Salió del cuarto a hurtadillas y bajo nuevamente las escaleras, ya en la primera planta se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo una botella de Champaña y dos copas, sabia que Vegeta no bebía, pero esta era una ocasión especial -solo será un brindis cariñito-pensaba convenciéndose.

Tomo aire y subió las escaleras nuevamente, al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba estaba un poco nerviosa, Iba a ser su primer encuentro intimo después de la muerte de su amor, lo que muy pocas personas podían contar.

Abrió la puerta muy lentamente, noto que su pieza estaba oscura y solo se podían distinguir la silueta de los mueble y así vio la silueta de Vegeta medio acostado apoyado en el marco de la cama y con las manos en la nuca. Bulma se quedo observándolo un momento desde la puerta, seguro el la estaría mirando e imaginándose lo que vendría, entonces Bulma camino felinamente al lado de Vegeta dejando la botella y las copas en un mueble junto a su cama para quedarse nuevamente inmovil pero ahora al lado de la cama, frente a el, para que la mirara y así ver quien tomaba la iniciativa, entonces no obtuvo respuesta de Vegeta- como siempre yo tomando la iniciativa- se dijo. Se sentó al lado de Vegeta suavemente y apoyo su manos una a cada lado de él , cerro los ojos un momento al sentir el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Vegeta, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de el y cuando ya podía sentir la respiración de Vegeta en su rostro abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su amado príncipe saiyajin estaba profundamente dormido.

Un incendio comenzó a propagarse rápidamente por su interior y quiso escapar por sus ojos, pero después de un rato y mirarlo detenidamente, le pareció una escena muy tierna, se veía tan hermoso, sus facciones que a diario se ven tan tensas y serias, ahora se veían libres de toda tensión e incrédulamente apacibles, quiso acariciar su rostro, pero su mano se detuvo repentinamente, es que pocas veces lo había visto dormir así, la batalla debió haber sido muy demoledora como para que fuera capaz de dormirse aquella noche, pensaba. Quiso besarlo, pero tampoco de atrevió a despertarlo de ese dulce sueño, al final Bulma termino esbozando una gran sonrisa- Perece que me demore mucho, pero no me arrepiento, te vez aun mas hermoso cuando duermes- le dijo despacio de tal modo que el no pudiera despertar. Se paro y fue a su lado de la cama se acostó y puso suavemente su mano en los trabajados pectorales de Vegeta, lo miro por ultima vez y cerro sus ojos y ya que no pudo entregarse a los brazos de su hombre, se entrego a las manos de Morfeo-sama.

Dos horas después de que tu mujer se había acostado y dormido abriste los ojos. No sabias cual era la fuerza que te hizo hacerte le dormido cuando ella entro, ni como pudiste abstenerte a tal tentación, hiciste memoria y que tu recuerdes nunca pudiste resistir a las ansias sexuales de ella, claro, hasta el día de hoy.

No habías cambiado tu posición desde que ella se acostó a tu lado y puso su mano en tu pecho, bajaste la mirada y la encontraste entregada plácidamente a sus sueños, sin duda era hermosa, encontrabas perfecto todo en ella, las luz que emiten sus intensos ojos azules estaba suspendida por el peso que ejercía el sueño en sus párpados, su pelo caía como cascada en las finas facciones de su rostro. No podías quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se acomodaba y se apegaba mas a tu cuerpo como si inconscientemente buscara calor en el. Finalmente te abrazo completamente y apoyo su aromática cabeza en tu hombro, tu también buscaste tu comodidad y teniendo el mismo cuidado que había tenido contigo hace un momento, pasaste tu brazo por su espalda y dejaste posada tu mano en su entallada cintura. Al entrar en contacto tu cuerpo con el de ella no pudiste evitar que un pecaminoso pensamiento pasara por tu cabeza, ¿que tal si le arrancabas el fino y sensual pijama que llevaba puesto y contemplabas esa desnudez que tenia efectos anestésicos en tu cuerpo?. Al salir de este embriagamiento que causaba su presencia, te diste cuenta que querías hacerla tuya, beber de ese oasis el agua que saciaría tu sed, sentías que el deseo carbonizaba tu piel, pero mas que eso sentías ese sentimiento que se viene apoderando ti desde hace unos pocos años en tus encuentros íntimos, que ahora aplacaba incluso el deseo.

recordaste tu primer encuentro sexual con ella, cuando llevabas unos meses en la tierra entrenando en la corporación, ese día la miraste como una más de las centenares esclavas sexuales que habían pasado por tus brazos las que te otorgaba Frezzer como un incentivo a tus logro. Entraste a su alcoba a media noche, cuando te vio, con una de tus manos tapaste su boca antes de que gritara, con la otra desgarraste su pijama. Al ver que no oponía mucha resistencia, la mano que mantenías en su boca se dedico a tocar su cuerpo, encontraste esa piel tan distinta a las demás, tan suave, tan perfumada, que en ese momento te agrado haberla elegido a ella para saciar tu necesidad, y decidiste que ella seria la que te complacería en tu estancia en la tierra. En ningún momento paso por tu cabeza complacerla, así que entrabas en ella con rudeza y todo terminaba hasta que tu acababas, salías de ella y de su habitación sin emitir palabras. En ese tiempo no conocías el termino sexo con amor y ni siquiera entendías a que se referían los humanos cuando decía las palabras "hacer al amor".

Así paso el tiempo hasta que nació Trunks, estabas ansioso de tocarla, ya que no la habías buscado desde cuando supiste que estaba embarazada y no te importaba tener sexo con ninguna mujer mas que con ella, ya que se había convertido era tu capricho, por lo menos de eso tratabas de convencerte.

nunca te había importado complacer a una mujer, sabias que eras bueno en el arte del sexo así que esta vez lo hiciste satisfaciéndote, pero poniendo énfasis en satisfacerla a ella, en pocas palabras la hiciste explotar de placer, nunca le habías puesto tanta atención a una mujer y sentiste que ese encuentro había sido el más placentero en toda tu vida, rugiste como nunca al unísono con ella, y quedaste totalmente maravillado con tu descubrimiento.

Y pasaron los años ya sentías un raro sentimiento por ella, conociste lo que significaba el sexo con ¿amor? después de la batalla con Cell. Años después, cuando ya estabas entregado a este extraño sentimiento, de querer tenerla por siempre a tu lado sin importar el sexo, cuando esta extraña corriente que sentías al verla rompía el placer carnal, cuando su compañía se hacia indispensable, y sentías un tipo de desesperación si no la veías, fue ahi donde conociste lo que los terrícolas llamaban Hacer el amor, la palabra sexo se borro de tu diccionario y te abriste paso a sentir sensaciones que nunca habías sentido … de ese descubrimiento han pasado pocos años, ahora querías solucionar una encrucijada que tenias en tu mente, no querías hacerle el amor sin antes conversar con ella, y saber lo que sentía después de lo ocurrido aquel día en que dejaste que el infierno entrara en tu cuerpo, sabias que ella también necesitaba esa charla y no lo había buscado por no arruinar el reencuentro con palabras dolorosas, por tu parte ya habías aprendido a pensar en pareja y así solucionarían el problema, que sabias atormentaba en silencio a Bulma. ¡Quien te viera y quien te ve! En esos primero años en la tierra habías jurado matarla por lo que estaba produciendo en ti … y ahora no permitirías que tan siquiera la rasguñasen, incluso la protegías sacrificando tu propia vida.

Al día siguiente …

Al abrir sus ojos vio la mitad de la cama vacía, paso la mano por las sabanas y descubrió que aun estaban tibias - Que demonios le ocurrió a esta mujer, se levanto antes que yo- se pregunto Vegeta. En eso se abrió la puerta y vio que Bulma entraba a la pieza con una bandeja en sus manos, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver la hermosa bata que cubría su cuerpo, pero mas se sorprendió al ver que lo que Bulma traía en la bandeja era el desayuno.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te ocurre Bulma? Amaneciste enferma o no te das cuanta la hora que es …estas madrugando -

Bulma: Volviste a la normalidad … que bueno!!! ya extrañaba tus ironías .

Se acerco acomodando la bandeja en la cama, Vegeta vio con mucha ansiedad su desayuno y comenzó a comer. Unos minutos mas tarde …

Bulma: ¿Parece que la batalla fue peor de lo que pensé ? Dijo en tono pícaro.

Vegeta que sabia a lo que iba esa pregunta

Vegeta: la verdad es que si , incluso todavía me siento algo exhausto.

Bulma: lo Sospechaba … guardo silencio suspiro- anoche te dormiste- dijo rápidamente.

Vegeta: no intentes culparme por lo de anoche … ¿Cuanto te demoraste en retocar, bañarte, ponerte crema, perfumarte, y sobre todo en elegir pijama?

Bulma: Vegeta!!!! -le dijo Algo enojada- solo quería … quería estar perfecta y tu no eres capaz de mantenerte despierto.- Ya había terminado de desayunar, tomo la bandeja y mientras salía le pregunto ¿quieres jugo natural ?.

Vegeta: me tienes sorprendido … podría morirme mas seguido ¿no crees? .. Que sea de naranja

Bulma salió sin responder y echando humitos, fiel copia de Majinbu.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y apoyo su espalda en el marco con sus brazos en la nuca, había pasado un rato y Bulma volvía con su jugo, se lo paso a Vegeta sin palabras y se puso frente a él, parada a los pies de la cama. Dándole la espalda.

Bulma: ¿quieres saber en que me demore tanto ayer?

Vegeta sabia que comenzaría su dulce tortura y también que esta vez no iba a ser capaz de auto controlarse.


	3. ¿Explicaciones?

Mis queridos lectores, antes de este capitulo ...

-Lía, gracias por la critica la voy a tomar en cuenta, arregle este capitulo, pero no todo, admito que me dio flojera, es que ya lo tenia escrito. Pero del próximo van a tener el formato que me dices... muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo este fic.

-Ponky, sabes, mi intención nunca fue mostrar el lado tierno de Vegeta, quería hacerlo a semejanza de lo que salía en la serie. Lo que buscaba era un Vegeta reflexivo. Pero si quedo así y les gustó ... ni modo!! ... y acepto que igual me gusta verlo algo tiernucho...Gracias por el tiempo dado a leerlo y espero mas cometarios tuyos.

-Elena, me alegra saber que te agrada la historia, es mi primer fic y no crei que tuviera buena aceptación, y con respecto a los párrafos... ni yo se xq quedaron separados.

Samantha Darlian, aunque nunca lo mostraran en la seria, siempre me imagine a un Vegeta reflexivo sobre su pasado y de las paradojas de su vida ...ojo!! pero siempre en silencio ... ustedes saben ... el orgullo es lo primero!

------------------------

III. ¿explicaciones?

_Bulma: ¿quieres saber en que me demore tanto ayer?_

_Vegeta sabia que comenzaría su dulce tortura y también que esta vez no iba a ser capaz de auto controlarse._

-----------

Vegeta miro a Bulma de pies a cabeza perturbado por lo que podría haber debajo de la tela. -Por qué no ... tal vez se pueda remediar lo de anoche- le respondió con una ladina cortesía. Se acomodo en la cama, estaba impaciente, era como estar en un teatro esperando a que el "telón" cayera para disfrutar tal esperada función.

Bulma que aun le daba la espalda, desato el nudo de su bata e hizo que esta descendiera lentamente, seguida por los cada vez mas brillantes, ojos angulares.

Por fin ... la brillosa tela tocó el piso, la función se daba por iniciada.

-¿Te gusta mi pijama?- giró lentamente, para encontrarse con la torcida sonrisa de Vegeta, la que, si no conociera tan bien, juraría que oculta maquiavélicos pensamientos.

-hmm ... – mirándola de pies a cabeza- creo que no es de buena calidad ... acércate para tocar- Esta era una de las cosas a la que Vegeta nunca podía negarse, y es que seguirle el juego a Bulma siempre terminaba siendo una obra de sincronización de cuerpos, gemidos y convulsiones que culminada majestuosamente.

A Bulma se le formo una risa diabólica en los labios. Con un ágil y provocador movimiento se subió a la cama y gateo hasta él para terminar montada en sus muslos.

- Toca- le dijo con una voz llena de indómitas pasiones. Humedeció sus labios con su lengua y lo quedo mirando a los ojos. Vegeta, concediéndole todas las locuras tocó sus muslos, tan suaves, tan blancos, alguna vez estuvo seguro que nunca mas podría tocarlos, nunca mas podría seguirle los "juegos" a su mujer ...tocó hasta encontrar indicios del género, ahí se dio cuenta que lo que ocurría era realidad, que le haría el amor a su mujer desenfrenadamente, este encuentro nunca se les debía borrar de la mente .

- mmm ... buena calidad.- quito sus manos de las piernas de Bulma y las posó detrás de su cabeza. "Veamos como empezaras" pensaba dándole una mirada a la peliazul, con una carga pasional percibible a años luz.

Bulma que captó el mensaje, posó sus manos en los abdominales de Vegeta los que masajeo lascivamente, luego subió lentamente, electrizando la piel su hombre. Cuando llego a los pectorales, acerco su rostro y comenzó a besarlo. Los degusto, siempre sentia que la piel de Vegeta tenia un sabor exquisito, ¿este seria el sabor a hombre? ... No, que recordara, ningún otro compañero de lecho tenia este sabor... Este era el sabor de un macho saiyajin.

Vegeta mira extasiado a su mujer la envolvió por las caderas y la pego a su cuerpo, se besaron eufóricamente por unos minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para retomar la respiración. En un rápido movimiento Vegeta dejo bajo su cuerpo y contra la cama a Bulma sin que sus cuerpos chocaran.

- Lo único malo de tu prenda, es que me incomoda- le decía mientras se dejaba caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo cálido de ella. Bulma notó que el cuerpo de Vegeta había comenzado a reaccionar, sintiendo la virilidad de él clavándose en su abdomen. Pestañeo lentamente, le encantaba sentirlo así.

Vegeta la miro complacido, lo hacia apropósito, por que sabia que eso la enloquecía. Sin perder tiempo busco su cuello perfumado, lo beso lo lamió y firmando su arte lo mordió.

-Vegeta mmmm hoy es la fiesta debo ir a prepararla mmmm...- Vegeta hizo oídos sordos a aquel comentario, una estúpida fiesta no le iba a arrebatar este sublime momento.

-Vegeta, detente ... ahhh ... déjame ir.- Mientras sus palabras decían su cuerpo al parecer no quería lo mismo, pues seguía tocándolo febrilmente.

- ¿de verdad quieres que me detenga?- le pregunto mirándola desafiante. Bulma no respondió y Vegeta daba una risa triunfal. Sí... la había derrotado en su especialidad.

Los minutos pasaban y la acción seguía, pero de pronto Vegeta se detuvo bruscamente.

- Bulma ¿pusiste seguro a la puerta?-Bulma que no podía hablar le movió la cabeza negativamente.

Vegeta con tono de desilusión y rabia dijo- ¡¡Maldición este enano ya esta despierto!! Se levanto de la cama tomo su bóxer y rápidamente te metió al baño. Bulma que había comprendido se arreglo rápidamente, y no tuvo tiempo de pararse de la cama cuando escuchaba que su puerta se abría.

- Trunks - con la voz menos agitada que pudo salir de ella- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- mamá -con tono irónico y algo extrañado- ¿Qué haces tu despierta tan temprano?

- Trunks no quieres que me enoje tan temprano ¿o si? … ¿Qué quieres?.

Trunks que puso su cara de niño bueno - Venia a buscar a papá para entrenar, pero veo que ya se fue.

- Tu papá esta en el baño hijo y por favor - le dijo con la cara seria- no le recuerdes que existe el entrenamiento ni la maldita cámara de gravedad -y ahora mostrándole una sonrisa- por que no descansan hoy y mañana retoman los entrenamientos.

Trunks tomando tono de padre que le habla a su hija- Por favor mamá a caso ¿crees que Papá no entrenara hoy?.

- Esta bien – con tono de resignación, es que era iluso pensar que no entrenaría-… espéralo abajo mientras se ducha.

- y ¿Por qué se esta bañando, si siempre lo hace después del entrenamiento?- poniendo una mueca de curiosidad.

Bulma no supo que responder y dijo la primera idea que le llego a su cabeza- anda a saber que maña le dio ahora mi amor- le dijo en tono de "tu papá esta cada día mas loco".

- mamá … tengo hambre.- tomó su barriga dramatizando.

- ve a lavarte las manos primero yo enseguida bajo-Trunks salió del cuarto de sus padre directo a su baño y Bulma entro a su baño.

-es mejor que te duches con agua helada Vegeta- le dijo con tono de burla.

- sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer - le dijo cortante

- Bueno señor sabelotodo, debe apurarse por que su hijo lo espera impaciente en el primer piso.

3 de la tarde …

Bulma caminaba por la casa tranquilamente, creía tener todo preparado para la fiesta de la noche, iba a su oficina a ver los últimos informes de una investigación que la mantenía ocupada desde hace 5 años, la que tenia en segundo plano porque claramente las invenciones para la corporación estaban primero, ya que es lo que la alimenta y lo que mantiene su costosa vida. Pero no por eso era menos importante.

cuando paso por fuera de su laboratorio se sorprendió y enfureció al ver que la puerta estaba semiabierta, algunas veces comprendía el apego que tenia Vegeta con su cápsula, por que ella sentía lo mismo por su laboratorio, nadie podía entrar ahí sin su permiso y si lo hacían se encontraban con el demonio en persona.

Entro en el y vio que su amorcito le trajinaba todos los cajones.

-¿Qué pasa si yo entro a tu cápsula sin consultarte y peor aun, comienzo a registrar el lugar?- con su manos en la cintura amenazando desde la puerta.

-No quiero escuchar tus chillidos, solo dime donde demonios tienes escondidos los robots de entrenamiento.- siguió buscando sin prestarle mucha atención.

- tendré que cambiarle la contraseña, fue un error dártela. Además si no quieres escuchar mis "chillidos", sabes perfectamente que antes de entrar a este lugar debes avisarme, haber si alguna vez entiendes.!!- replico alterada pero no pudo evitar mirarlo, se veía tan varonil con la toalla colgando por sus hombros, su dorso al completo descubierto y su pantalón de entrenamiento negro ajustado y tomando una bebida energética. Ante ninguna mujer podría pasar desapercibido.

- ahora que tengo la ocasión … quiero que hablemos –le dijo Bulma cambiando su tono disgustado a uno de seriedad total.

- mmm … creo que yo igual. Le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Por que no me habías buscado antes para conversar?- Dándole un trago a su bebida.

- no encontré un momento oportuno. -Bajando su mirada. -Espero que en esta conversación hablemos dejando el orgullo de lado, porque si no es así no servirá de nada.

-sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de las condiciones … ah! y no creas que te voy a dar explicaciones de mis actos, si eso es lo que quieres decir con dejar el orgullo de lado.- Dijo tajante y fríamente.

En eso sonó el teléfono, ambos quedaron parados sin saber que hacer, desde luego Vegeta no iba contestar, pero esperaba la reacción de Bulma.

Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi (teléfono ... si burlense)

- ah … ya sabes de lo que se trata- dijo la peliazul en tono normal, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- eres demasiado evidente, para ser tan inteligente.

Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi

- sé que es una estupidez pedirte explicaciones y no …- interrumpió la voz de la madre de Bulma por el altavoz.

_-hija donde quiera que estés contesta el teléfono. Es Milk._

Bulma se dirigió al teléfono algo triste y airada, se estaba tragando algunas palabras en respuesta a las ironías que la tenia acostumbrada Vegeta.

- en el segundo cajón de arriba están las cápsulas. Le dijo a Vegeta dando por finalizado el intento por conversar. Este las tomo y se fue a su cápsula de gravedad.

_Bulma: hola_

_Milk: gracias a Kami que respondiste ¿llame en un mal momento?_

_Bulma - mientras veía con tristeza como Vegeta salía y cerraba la puerta- no te preocupes Milk._

_Milk: te llamo mas tarde?_

_Bulma : no Milk … dime ¿Qué quieres?_

_Milk: no has visto a Goten por tu casa?_

_Bulma : no Milk, para nada, Trunks se la ha pasado todo el día con Vegeta en la cápsula._

_Milk : es que ya es tarde y tiene que venir a ducharse y a vestirse. Jaja!! lo hubieras visto andaba ensayando algunos pasos de baile._

_Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Bulma_

_Bulma: Milk debo dejarte se me estaba olvidando instalar el sistema musical … gracias a Kami me acordaste._

_Milk: bueno Bulma te dejo adiós._

Bulma sin perder mas tiempo corrió al patio y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón, cuando paso por fuera de la cápsula en donde sus dos hombre entrenaban. En el patio abrió un par de cápsulas y comenzó a trabajar … algo que a ella le hacia olvidar malos ratos.

En la cápsula de gravedad Vegeta acabo con los robots antes que el pobre Trunks pudiera rozar alguno. -Grandioso me trae a entrenar y no me deja ni una chatarra para destrozar-, sin duda algo raro había ocurrido, - seguro discutió con mamá- seguía hablándose así mismo y seguro que era por una estupidez … como siempre. Trunks dio por finalizado su entrenamiento antes que a su padre se le ocurriera proponerle un combate, - en media hora mas ya habrán olvidado todo- para su sorpresa su padre no lo detuvo ni regaño cuando salía del cuarto de entrenamiento.

Era demasiado acaso para un saiyajin tener que dar explicación ¿Cómo Kakarotto siempre lo hacia?, pero no te ibas a comparar con ese gusano. Por que tenias que dar explicaciones?… ¿por que tenias que dejar de lado tu orgullo? ¿Por qué Bulma siempre te ponía en estos aprietos?. En el fondo sabias que hablar con Bulma era explicarle ciertas cosas no darle explicaciones directamente. la palabra "darle" hacia eco en la cabeza, todo seria mas fácil si no hubiese sido nombrada. Si tu no la hubieses nombrado ya que no fue de la boca de ella que salió.

Maldición que importa lo que hagas !!! Te decías. ¿Qué importa si tenias que dar explicaciones? Si ya te había hecho traga el orgullo un montón de oportunidades. Pero esto no era acaso acabar con el poco que te queda de el?

Maldito orgullo, maldita arrogancia … maldita Bulma que te hacia parecer un enano frente a ella … Maldito sentimiento que te recorre cuando piensas en ella.

Piensa lo que quieras- decía como si Bulma estuviera frente a el

Sabias que ella no te iba a pedir explicaciones, nunca lo había hecho, y esta no iba a ser la ocasión de hacerlo, la conoces y ella conoce tu altivez y lo que menos quiere es herirla y si alguna vez lo a hecho, sabes que no es lo que desea.

De a poco fuiste volviendo a tus casillas, por mas que quisieras odiarla no podrías, y lo sabes.

Sabias que hoy tendrían una larga conversación , ahora mas relajado, estabas dispuesto a contarle todo con lujo de detalles, pero quien sabe si tu orgullo podrá mantenerse oculto en ese momento. Al final sabes que tiene razón y si no dejas el orgullo de lado esta vez, nada servirá.

6:18 de la tarde.

Trunks detenía el automóvil ultimo modelo de la Corporación Cápsula que Bulma había vendido, casi regalado a Yamcha quien aun no podía manejarlo correctamente.

-Gracias Trunks- le dijo Yamcha algo avergonzado.

Pensar que este pequeño pudo haber sido tu hijo y aquella hermosa mujer que baja las escaleras, tu mujer. Claro si el maldito saiya no los hubiese reconocido y cumpliese la palabra de irse después de acabar a los androides. A menudo pensabas en esto y que sin ningún problema hubieses dado tu apellido a Trunks si ella te pedía retomar la relación de ambos … de eso ya han pasado muchos años y tu también contribuiste a que la relación con la mujer mas inteligente del planeta terminara. Pues, al hacerte famoso en la liga de baseball, las mujeres te perseguían, te deseaban y tu no podías abstenerte a los placeres de la vida, ahora cuanto te arrepientes, se la diste envuelta en papel de regalo al mal nacido saiya. Al principio te quemaba por dentro saber que ella iba tener un hijo con él, no podías dejar de pensar en como serian sus noches juntos, como la hacia suya, como la tocaba, como la besaba … maldito bastardo lo único que iba causar era hacerla sufrir … recuerdas el torneo cuando la tomaste en tus brazos, se había desmayado del espanto al ver a su príncipe envuelto en ira y sangre, era como cuando la tomabas y la entrabas a tu dormitorio y se hacían el amor, era insaciable siempre te pedía mas y buscaba algún juego nuevo. Siempre te preguntabas si la satisfacías, si sus gemidos eran verdaderos y cuando terminaron su relación , te sentiste algo aliviado ya que la mujer que tenias a tu lado te demandaba mucho y no sabias si se lo dabas o si podrías seguir dándoselo, a cualquier hombre le hubiese gustado tener a alguien así pero sabias que luego de un tiempo sentirían la misma inseguridad que tu sentías. Solo un extraterrestre podría estar con ella toda un vida … un Maldito rey sin corona que vino desde el otro lado de la galaxia con sed de venganza la enamoró y la mantiene a su lado.

Aun hay algo que no entiendes ¿Como puede ser?… tu la habías engañado, algo normal dentro de un noviazgo, pero él , él era un asesino a tiempo completo, un sanguinario que llego a la tierra con la idea de matar a su mejor amigo al que considera hermano y eso no era nada porque tu fuiste uno de los tantos millones de seres muertos con sus propias manos … él te mato mientras estabas de novio con ella … y ella después de un tiempo lo acoge en su casa. El no merece su amor ¿por que ella fue capaz de borrar su pasado? Y quedarse junto a él … ¿y porque no borro el tuyo y se quedo contigo?. Después de todo sabias que había algo mucho mas allá del placer que el pudiera brindarle en la cama … ella simplemente conoció el amor pero el verdadero amor ,no era uno de sus caprichos como cuando tenia 20 años. Tu quizás fuiste uno … un capricho de adolescencia … un capricho que acabaría cuando apareciera la mujer madura que es ahora.

Se acerca te abraza y posa sus labios sobre tu mejilla y para tu sorpresa aun te pone nervioso, es la única mujer con la que tu timidez se desborda, como en antaño cuando tenias ese problema con la mujeres … te ponían tan nervioso que no eras capaz siquiera de mirarlas … y quien soluciono tu problema … ella siempre ella, pero algo le fallo a tu maestra, no podrías abrazarla sin que ella notara tu perturbación.

_Bulma: en el patio están los demás._

_Yamcha: te … te ves realmente hermosa._

No pudiste aguantar alagar su tenida y mas que la tenida sus prominentes curvas, era tan hermosa como cuando tenia 16 años, su cabellera azul, su intensa mirada, el maquillaje justo … como duele darte cuenta que alguna vez fueron novios durante mas de 10 años y que se casarían en un futuro que juntos ya no existe

A las siete de la tarde ya habían llegado todos los invitados a la Corporación, exceptuando Goku. la fiesta estaba realmente de maravilla Trunks hacia travesuras con Goten, Videl le coqueteaba al ingenuo Gohan mientras bailaban, Dende conversaba con Mr. Satán el cual bebía licor animadamente. Majin Bu comía como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida, en ese aspecto era la única persona que superaba la voracidad de un saiya a la hora de comer.

-Bulma esta todo fantástico … bueno … ya que somos amigos tantos años … ¿podrías hacerme un sistema musical como este en Kame-House?-

-Claro Krillin cuando me haga de un tiempo libre iré a Kame-house.

-¿Dónde estará mi Goku? -Con su eterno tono de abnegación

-Tranquilízate Milk … ¿quieres un cigarrillo?

-Bulma sabes que no fumo.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor parte casi todos bailan , Vegeta y Pikoro nunca iban a mostrar en publico sus dotes histriónicas. Así y todo Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo mucho, aunque estaba apartado de la multitud sentado en el pasto, estaba muy bien acompañado por sendos platos de comida. ¿Quién no se iba divertir observando el ridículo baile de Milk? Definitivamente Kakarotto y ella eran el uno para el otro.

Para ver el show en primera fila se paro de su lugar y se fue a sentar a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la pista de baile, ahí se encontró con Pikoro, con el cual cruzo una pocas palabras de mofa hacia la esposa del ausente saiya, luego del Show terminado miraba como se divertían y bailaban los demás y comenzó a chocar su dedo índice con la mesa llevándole el ritmo a la pegajosa música.

-Trunks ven a bailar conmigo , tendrás que sacar la cara por tu padre- le ordenaba dulcemente su madre.

-Goten vamos a bailar, tu tendrás que sacar la cara por tu papá que no esta- le dijo Trunks señalándole a Milk.

- Pues claro.- el pequeño parecía ser el único saiyajin que disfrutaba con el movimiento al son de la música.

Los dos niños bailaban anímicamente con sus respectivas madres, la escena era seguida por unos angulosos ojos , su mujer y su hijo se veían tan felices, se abrazaban, giraban se tomaban las manos, Trunks la elevaba , se reían …

Como han pasado los años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tu hijo se había convertido en un niño alegre y fuerte, con una inteligencia y madurez que superaba a los niños de su edad , después de todo parece que todas las atenciones que Bulma le había dado estaban mostrando sus frutos e inevitablemente tu mente te hecha a volar retrocediendo algunos años.

Bulma corría detrás de ti con una grabadora pidiéndote que dijeras algunas palabras en tu idioma natal/ ¡vamos Vegeta! Cuenta alguna historia en lengua saiyajin … yo no entenderé!!/no sabias para que te pedía esa estupidez y no era necesario decirle no, pues se leía en tus ojos claramente tu respuesta. Entonces se acerco con sus ojos bien abiertos, esos ojos suplicantes tomo tu mano derecha y en ella deposito la grabadora./ Es por Trunks … es para estimularlo mientras duerme. Quiero que escuche el idioma de la raza a la que pertenece, estoy segura que será muy favorable en su desarrollo y mas ahora … cuando planeas entrenarlo … solo lleva la grabadora al cuarto de gravedad y decídelo. Termino de decir eso y se marcho a su laboratorio.

Lo hiciste, le decías lo que esperabas de él, le contaste tu historia y como llegaste a la tierra, mas que a Trunks te sirvió a ti como un desahogo … y que importaba si nadie lo entendería.

Desde ese día Bulma le puso esa grabación a diario durante un año, nunca supiste si había dado resultado ¿habría sido distinto Trunks al no haber escuchado ese extraño lenguaje?.

Ahora que lo miras no lamentas haber hecho aquella estupidez, quizás si influyo en el desarrollo del muchacho.

Y como olvidar su primer día de entrenamiento es esos días Trunks iba a cumplir los 3 años, lo sacaste de la cama a eso de las 6 de la mañana, antes que cierta persona se despertara e hiciera un escándalo. Quedaste gratamente sorprendido al ver que su cuerpo soportaba una cantidad, para nada despreciable, de gravedad. La primera lección fue enseñarle a controlar su ki y vaya que se le notaba su sangre azul de Saiyajin ya que ese mismo día pudo levitar a su voluntad . Y así fue pasando el tiempo ahora él sabe todo lo que debe saber un guerrero solo tiene que practicar y desarrollar sus habilidades.

Eres un padre orgulloso de tu hijo ¿Qué mas podías esperar de él? Si es inteligente y fuerte, la combinación perfecta en un guerrero. Una mezcla de fuerza y arrogancia con inteligencia y ternura … definitivamente la vida es una rueda ¿no , Vegeta?

Cuando supiste que Bulma esperaba un hijo tuyo, lo primero que paso por tu cabeza fue eliminarlos, como lo que ocurría con las mujeres que quedaban embarazadas de un Saiya y no pertenecían a esa raza. había que mandarlos al otro mundo lo mas pronto posible si para peor el bebe que se desarrollaba era hijo del Príncipe Saiya y una mujer de raza inmensamente inferior.

Lo pensaste mejor y decidiste esperar a que el bastardo naciera, ya que no ibas a sacrificar a tu capricho sexual por un bebe que podías aniquilarlo en cualquier otro momento. Tu tarea era fácil y cuando nació no tenias tiempo para malgastarlo en estupideces, entrenabas día y noche esperando a que los androides aparecieran.

Y llego el día en que aparecieron … y casi hacen el trabajo por ti, cuando viste que la bola de energía que se acercaba a ellos ni te inmutaste, matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, literalmente. te alegraste muchísimo ahí moriría tu doble vergüenza, La humana que con mucho honor, para ella, te saciaba y el recién nacido híbrido resultado de tu lujuria. Pero no salió como querías el muchacho que venia del futuro les salvo la vida e incluso te lo saco en cara. ¡quien demonios era él, para juzgar tus actos! … Luego supiste que ese bastardo que venia del futuro, ese que le salvo la vida a Bulma y a Trunks, ese que pasaba mirándote, ese que se transformaba en ssj y tu no le encontrabas una explicación coherente, ese que casi igualaba tus fuerzas … era el mismo que Bulma llevaba en sus brazos día y noche … ¡si! Era tu hijo que venia del futuro … no había duda era idéntico a ti, tus mismos ojos anguloso, tu respingada nariz , tu misma boca., solo con otro peinado, diferente color de cabellos y los ojos color azul como los de su madre. ¡ como no te diste cuenta antes!.Ahora sabias porque podía hacer la transformación que tanto te costo conseguir realizar.

Ahí supiste que la pequeña bola con manos y pies no era un híbrido, la combinación de ambas razas era compatible y el resultado era demasiado espectacular … ese joven superaba el poder de un saiya con sangre pura … y lo mejor es que era tu hijo.

Cuando acabaron con los androides y con Cell ya no pensabas que Trunks era una deshonra y proyectabas en el un digno heredero de tu raza, el llevaría con mucho honor; para su ascendencia saiya, la sangre real de Vegetasei, seria sin duda un guerrero de clase alta, el saiya de la mezcla perfecta y de eso te encargarías tu …

Milk: Bulma vamos a conversar?

Bulma: si , pero en la ultima mesa o con el ruido no nos escucharemos.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en la ultima mesa del gran patio, la música tenia gran volumen, pero se alejaron de tal modo que pudieran entender sus voces.

Milk: ay !! Bulma, ¿qué haré con Goku?

Bulma: Milk … lo conoces mejor que nadie, sabes como es de distraído además no hace con intención faltar a estas reuniones.

Milk: tienes razón , pero ya se las vera conmigo … lo dejare sin comer nos cuantos días.

Bulma: ya veras que tendrá un buena explicación para darte

Milk: eso espero !!! Sentencio con un tono notoriamente molesto.

Bulma: Milk! Sabes que dejar a un saiya sin comida es como quitarle la vida!! Vamos olvídalo ya además la estas pasando muy bien.

Milk: si pues siempre tus fiestas son buenas … Bien, no te traje aquí para hablar sobre la ausencia del desfachatado de Goku, sabes he notado que una persona no te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

Bulma: ya ni puede disimularlo, ese Vegeta debe estar lamentándose por lo que me hizo.

Milk: Bulma no hablo de Vegeta!!! Es Yamcha

Bulma : Milk ¿Qué tonteras hablas?

Milk: estoy segura que muere de ganas por bailar contigo, pero no se atreve el pobrecito …

Bulma: Milk ya basta!!

Milk: Bulma !! No te molestes es solo un cometario de lo que he visto.

Bulma: bueno es lógico que me miren los hombre … soy una mujer impresionantemente hermosa ¿Qué pecado cometí para ser tan linda?... Además Yamcha en mi amigo igual que Goku, Krillin y los demás.

Milk: Claro la única diferencia es que fueron novios por mas de 10 años …

Bulma: Milk a que va tu comentario?

Milk: Bulma ese tipo no te ha olvidado, lo hubieras visto como te cuido cuando te desmayaste cuando … bueno cuando … el loco de Vegeta mato a las personas que estaban el las galerías.

Bulma: Milk … Goku haría lo mismo por mi … que te extraña tanto?

Milk: esta bien Bulma!! Mejor no seguiré metiendo idea raras en tu cabeza … que con un tipo como Vegeta a tu lado todo al día es suficiente.

Bulma: Milk!!…

Milk: hace un rato me dijiste que no te nombrara a Vegeta por que te había hecho algo ¿Te hizo daño, Bulma?

Bulma: Milk … Vegeta no me haría daño … luego te cuento ahora dime como te fue anoche

Bulma y Milk eran amigas entrañables, nada ni nadie podía romper ese lazo que las unía, se contaban todo con lujo y detalles y Milk no le censuro nada al relatarle su "reencuentro con Goku"

Milk te contaba con tanta alegría y entusiasmo su encuentro que le sonreíste infinidades de veces y te sorprendías de lo que te contaba, claro todo por fuera, en tu mente los encontrabas tan básicos, tan monótonos, que para ti no era nada especial lo que te contaba, tampoco esperabas mas, Milk era una mujer muy conservadora y Goku bueno Goku es un niño, nunca pensaría en hacer cosas nuevas o cambiar sus repetidas rutinas, o tal vez hacia lo mismo que tu, y no te cuenta todo por el echo de creer que muy anormal. Tu siempre omites algunas cosas nunca le has contado a Milk que en casi toda la Corporación hay huellas de tus encuentros con Vegeta, hasta la prodigiosa cápsula de gravedad no se a salvado, te faltan algunos lugares pero no por mucho tiempo.

Milk: es que tantos años sin tener a un hombre ...

Bulma: claro Milk

Milk : ya pero basta de mi ¿cuéntame que te hizo Vegeta?

Bulma: no me lo creerás, pero se hizo el dormido ayer

Milk: ¿QUÉ?!!!

Bulma: Milk algo raro tiene, aunque creo saber lo que es.

Milk : hablaron sobre lo que paso ese día en que apareció majin bu y … bueno … tu sabes la historia.

Bulma: aun no, Milk tengo un poco de miedo a lo que pueda decirme, que me diga que lo hizo porque es así y nunca va a cambiar, que nunca le gusto su vida tan apacible, que desearía volver a ser el mismo de antes, que extrañe su pasado … que quiera volver a su vida antes de llegar al tierra.

Milk: crees acaso que Vegeta estaría aquí en este momento, compartiendo como nunca lo ha hecho, si quisiera eso. Si quisiera eso ya no estaría aquí, tu sabes que el orgullo es mas grande que el, demuestra algo que no es. ya no es ese tipo que llego a la tierra buscando matar a mi Goku. Si quisiera ser el de antes ya no estaría aquí Bulma, estaría perdido en el espacio … y ya olvídalo Bulma ese hombre tiene algo que lo mantiene aquí tragándose todo el salvajismo al que su sangre lo llama. Sabes que Vegeta demuestra muchas cosas pero solo tu sabes que es lo que realmente es … tu eres la única persona que lo conoce y que entiende sus mañas y el también entiende las tuyas … porque debe tener mucha paciencia ese hombre para estar contigo ¿o me equivoco?

Bulma esbozo una gran sonrisa Milk tenia razón ...

El Siguiente capitulo ... IV. Mientes tan mal.

Y les prohíbo irse sin antes dejar reviews... por fa!!

Espero que les haya gustado... muchos besos.


	4. Mientes Tan Mal

natsu... aca esta la actulizacion.. quedo corta, es que estoy en los examenes solemnes y tu sabes el tiempo es oro en la U.

karo, muchas gracias, aunque no lo creas te aprecio mucho, por que fuiste la primera persona que comentaste mi historia(cafeotaku), Bueno en este capitulo comenzará la conversación entre los personajes, espero que te guste.

Elena, muchas gracias por decírmelo, no tenia idea de esa cláusula de ffnet.

Viveka, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, que digas que escribo bien es un halago, por que se que tengo muchas falencias que espero superar a medida que vaya escribiendo. Con respecto a la ternura de lo personajes, como ya lo he dicho, no quise hacerlos así, fue algo que nació espontáneo dentro del fic y yo no me di cuenta, pero después de pensarlo, creo que no es tan raro, ya que se estaban reencontrando ... solo hay que darles tiempos para que vuelvan a sus explosivas personalidades.

_-y algo nuevo puse los pensamientos en cursiva_

IV. mientes tan mal...

Milk volvió a bailar, Bulma quedo fumándose un cigarrillo, pensando en las palabras que la había dicho Milk, aun no sabia que pensar solo le quedaba esperar y conversar.

Estaba tan concentrada en su cigarrillo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Krillin había tomado el micrófono y le estaba agradeciendo por la gran fiesta que había organizado, solo se dio cuenta cuando un foco la alumbro y al levantar la vista todos la miraban.

- … Muchas gracias, ah! Y deja el cigarrillo de una vez por todas mujer!!!

Bulma solo les sonrió y volvió a la pista para bailar con su retoño.

- vaya Trunks, creo que ya tengo pareja para los bailes que organizan las compañías tecnológicas.-

- (¬.¬) Mmmm tu crees mamá?-

-CAMBIO -…se escucho un voz. Todas las personas que estaban bailando cambiaron parejas. Trunks quedo con la pequeña Marron y Bulma con Gohan.

-Goku esta muy lejos?

-si …- Gohan se concentró en el ki de su padre- debe ser cerca de la montaña Paoz.

-¿y como vas con Videl¿Hmm?- Pregunto divertida al ver la cara de pánico de Gohan.

-OH! Bien … es una buena persona.- decía con una nerviosa y torcida risa poniendo su mano derecha en su nuca.

-Gohan Vamos!! te ha estado coqueteando todo el rato.- a Bulma le gustaba descolocar con preguntas a la gente y no podía perderse la diversión de poner a aprietos la timidad de Gohan.

- es linda y … no se.- desvió su sonrojada mirada al suelo.

-si es muy linda … gracias a Kami que no se parece a su padre.-

- Jajajajaj!! Si tienes razón … Hablando de Satán quiere una reunión contigo … sobre negocios.

-qué? Que ni lo piense, nunca haría negocios con una sabandija como esa. –pasaron algunos segundos y Bulma reaccionó, quedo mirando a Gohan algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de las palabras utilizadas para referirse a Mr. Satán .

-jajajaja!! Definitivamente el uno para el otro.-Ambos sonrieron, eso si, una más avergonzada que otro.

-CAMBIO- la voz del cantante les indicaba a cambiar nuevamente de pareja, esta canción era muy rítmica y contagiosa, algo similar a la salsa y merengue. También se bailaba de una manera similar a aquellas danzas, pero con amplios desplazamientos. Esta canción se había convertido en el tema infaltable de cualquier fiesta. Y Bulma, para poner broche de oro a la fiesta, había invitado al mismo cantante.

- Bulma, podría bailar contigo?- Se escucho un voz a la espalda de ella, era una voz que conocía muy bien.

-obvio Yamcha – lo tomó de la mano rápidamente para no perder ni un segundo de la canción-… como en los viejos tiempos. ¿hace cuanto que no bailamos?

- uff!! Ni lo recuerdo Bulma. Estas segura que no me darán una paliza Trunks o Vegeta.

-Jajajajaj!! Olvídalo. -Yamcha miro a Vegeta de reojo y vio que tenia la mirada clavada en ellos dos.

- Yamcha estas mas tieso que antes … vamos!! No muerdo!!

- Claro que tu no muerdes- le respondió señalándole a Vegeta con una mueca.

- Vamos hombre!! Toma mi mano así …

Apareció un vestigio de la Bulma que habías conocido, te estaba mandando como en los viejos tiempos, y ahí estaba tu, su perro fiel, él que la espera con la esperanza de que alguna vez la relación que llevaba con Vegeta se terminara. Y como era de esperar no tuviste mas que hacer que obedecer a esos ojos azules que te doblegaban a sus órdenes. Yamcha le tomó una mano y la otra mano la puso en la cintura de Bulma, se sintió muy extraño, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido, cerro sus ojo y percato ese perfume que emanaba el cuerpo de ella. La hacia girar, y cada giro dado le hacían sentir mas deseos de abrazarla, sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al de él, pero esos ojos que los seguían en cada paso , lo intimidaban. Entonces se escucho un estruendo por todos los parlantes y el sistema musical empezó a humear. Todos se miraron entre si, como buscando una respuesta en el rostro de los demás.

- maldición ¿Que le habrá ocurrido? No es posible que me fallen las conexiones¿Qué me ocurre? Es primera vez que me falla algo.

Las miradas cayeron sobre Pikoro, éste levantó los hombro e hizo una negación con su cabeza.  
La fiesta se dio por terminada y en la boca de Vegeta se formaba una sonrisa triunfal, solo le basto enviar una imperceptible ráfaga de ki, para alterar el sistema.

Cuando algunos invitados emprendían vuelo a sus respectivos hogares apareció Goku que estaba completamente sucio.

- Por fin llegas Kakarotto.- decía Vegeta acomodándose en una pared. Goku sabia que era un "hola" a su manera y le respondió solo con una mirada.

La reunión siguió unas cuantas horas mas dentro de la Corporación, en donde Goku contó lo que le impidió llegar a la hora.

-Lo siento muchachos.

-Basta de explicaciones!!! Es tarde, Goten, Goku vamos a casa- Ordenaba airada la mandamás de los Son.

-Milk Puede quedarse esta noche Goten ? ... Si?- Trunks ponía su cara de inocencia, la cual sabia que nunca fallaba.

-No Trunks, hoy no.- contestó condenado los planes de videos juegos y dulces que habían ideado los niños. Además Milk sabía que entre Bulma y Vegeta había algo pendiente y que los chiquillos anduvieran recorriendo la casa por la noche, podría causar un trauma en la inocente cabecita de Goten, si se asomaban a una puerta y veían algo indecoroso. Y es que la curiosidad de estos niños ya habían puesto en aprietos a Bulma y a Vegeta. Bulma le había contado que una mañana, Trunks y Goten le preguntaban preocupados que si había dormido bien, si tenia fiebre o estaba enferma, por que en la noche se había "quejado" mucho, y si había tenido una pesadilla con Vegeta ya que había dado unos gritos cortitos pronunciando el nombre su esposo.

-Mamá dile a Milk que lo deje además dormiremos en la sala de video juegos.- Si , Trunks era astuto, en su mente se imaginaba el por que de la negativa de Milk. Vegeta ya le había dado una charla sobre los "quejidos y gritos", así que adelantándose a cualquier "pero" propuso que dormirían en la sala de video juegos, la que quedaba al otro lado de la Corporación, muy alejada del dormitorio de sus padres.

-Milk no hay problema en que Goten se quede.- la Peliazul le cerraba un ojo, dejándole en claro que todo estaría bien.

-esta bien, pero que no se te haga una costumbre Goten.-

_-"¿qué no se le haga costumbre? Hmp! A este chiquillo lo único que le falta es ponerle mi apellido y el de Bulma_"- pensó Vegeta retirándose del lugar.

- si mamá!!!-Y ambos chiquillos se fueron a preparar la improvisada habitación para esta noche.

- Adiós Bulma … y como siempre despídeme de Vegeta

- jajaj esta bien Milk, adiós.- Siempre era lo mismo, Vegeta se retiraba previendo las insoportables despedidas.

-Nos vemos Bulma.- Le movía la mano en señal de chao Goku desde el Jardín.

- Adiós y olvídate que alguna vez volveré a organizar alguna fiesta.-haciéndole un desprecio.

Al cerrar al puerta hizo que el peso de su cuerpo se afirmara en ella, cerró los ojos un momento como si quisiera encontrar algo de energía en la oscuridad de su inconsciente, fue un agitado día como ninguno … estabas acostumbraba al trabajo, la empresa familiar te demandaba mucho, te la pasabas entre la empresa y la casa, aunque te gustaba mas trabajar en casa, directamente haciendo estudios e inventando nuevos artefactos y le dejabas a tu padre la parte de la administración. Pero este día … vaya que te agotó.  
Emprendiste camino al patio, estaba en total y completa oscuridad y silencio, así que fuiste al bar y tomaste el whisky y depositaste un poco de aquel licor en un vaso en donde habían unos cubitos de hielo . Volviste al patio te sentaste en el mismo lugar en el que estabas junto a Milk, Dejaste el vaso en la mesa y encendiste un cigarrillo, prometiste que seria el último, sabias que no seria así, pero lo decías por orgullo, para sentir que el tabaco no te la ganaría tan fácilmente. Jugaste con el whisky, haciendo que los hielos giraran por todo el contorno del vaso, luego no aguantaste y te lo llevaste a los labios, lo cataste, luego sentiste como se abría paso en tu garganta, era como comer fuego, sentías como te quemaba por dentro, claro, no estabas acostumbrada, la únicas veces que la hacías era cuando tenias que ir a los mega eventos que organizaban los científicos y empresarios, y rechazarles un Whisky no formaba parte del protocolo. Te quedaste algunos minutos observando el hermoso firmamento que se abría ante tus ojos pocas veces las estrellas se podían apreciar de esta manera, estaban tan brillantes, tan accesibles que si estirabas la mano podrías tomar una, esa era la sensación que te daban. Sin darte cuanta el cigarrillo se acabó y aunque tenias un cenicero en la mesa, un raro impulso hizo que lo lanzaras a unos cuantos metros tuyos para seguirlo con la mirada y ver como lentamente su luz se apagaba … pensaste en Trunks, en Vegeta y en la tranquila vida que llevaban antes de que apareciera Majin bu … "_quizás una vida demasiado tranquila para la salvaje sangre saiyajin_" … te sentías confundida … pero no querías pensar … _"sabia lo que era Vegeta y aun así me arriesgué"_ …"!_no quiero pensar!_" … y estas eran las consecuencias.

Viste que algo aplastaba el último indicio de fuego que quedaba encendido en el cigarrillo, no le diste importancia ya que estabas tan sumida en los pensamientos que no querías pensar, que no te dabas cuenta lo que ocurría de tu mente para fuera. Hasta que una voz te despertó.

- a pesar de llevar muchos años en este planeta aun no logro comprender del todo el comportamiento de los terrícolas - hizo una pausa solo para que Bulma lo mirara- ¿tanto te complica el asunto que para hablar necesitas un poco de licor.?  
Bulma lo contemplo un momento, las estrellas proporcionaban la luz justa para poder ver las facciones de Vegeta. Luego volvió a las estrellas.

- a veces ni siquiera una vida entera es tiempo suficiente para conocer en su totalidad a las personas que nos rodean-al decir esto Bulma dio el ultimo trago de licor que quedaba en el vaso. Estas palabras hicieron que Vegeta sintiera una punzada en el estómago, sin duda era la primera estocada de unas cuantas más que le esperaban. Estuvo apunto de dar un paso al lado y entrarse, pero ese rostro que miraba el cielo con una sonrisa tan pura le jalo el alma.Tomó una silla que puso muy cerca de ella, se sentó y comenzó mirarla de reojo. Bulma lo miró y éste le quito la vista rápidamente, para que no se diera cuenta que la observaba. Estaba dispuesto a no mostrarle ni un resquicio de debilidad, de esa debilidad que solo una persona le hacia sentir.

- no lo decía por ti - mostrándole una cálida sonrisa, pero éste no la miro ni tampoco lo haría, si iba a hacer esto había que guardar un poco de dignidad.

- ¿sabes? Cada día que pasa mientes peor- tomó la palabra con una voz tan rígida como la mirada, las estrellas le proporcionaban la claridad para todo lo que pensaba decirle, sin excesos, lo mas conciso posible, esto acabaría hoy y tenia que ser luego, no quería verse bajo una mujer, por lo menos no una vez mas.

-Vegeta dejémoslo así … no nos compliquemos buscando palabras que nos hagan parecer inmutable ante el otro, dejemos que el tiempo pase.- ese tono de voz con que Bulma decía estas palabras lo complicaba y lo molestaba aun mas.

-¡Oye! Bulma …yo no me complico. tampoco me interesa buscar palabras dulces para no herirte … además a mi me da lo mismo si el tiempo pasa o no, lo hago solo para … para dejar en claro que no pertenezco a esta categoría de humanos , no soy un terrícola … soy un saiyajin soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y matar es parte de mi esencia, no porque viva en la tierra quiere decir que no lo haré mas.- al decir esto pasaron algunos incómodos segundos de silencio y una nueva sonrisa se asomaba en la boca de Bulma.

-¿sabes? Tu también … ya no mientes tan bien.- Le dijo Bulma con una voz increíblemente serena, si el lo quería así, pues así seria, ella tampoco le mostraría su debilidad ¿a ver quien ganaría esta vez?...

Próximo capitulo V. Sentimientos v/s Orgullo ...

disculpen por el capitulo ... tenia tantas ganas de actualizar, pero estaba tan cansada que no se si me quedo bien o les gustó , espero que si ... y dejen reviews please!!!!


	5. Sentimientos VS Orgullo

Hay textos sacados textualmente, de algunos capitulos de la serie.

--------------------------------------------------

-¿sabes? Tu también … ya no mientes tan bien. Le dijo Bulma con una voz increíblemente serena, si el lo quería así, pues así seria, ella tampoco le mostraría su debilidad ¿a ver quien ganaría esta vez?.

V. sentimientos v/s orgullo

...Tu cabeza trabaja a mil buscando las palabras adecuadas, y por mas que trataras de convencerte que no te complicaba, ¡maldición! cada palabra dicha te sacaba de casillas, ¿Cómo ibas a salir de esta?. La batalla había comenzado otra vez y como siempre con los mismos contendores … tu orgullo contra tu razón, la retórica y oculta guerra de tu ser. Sinceramente ya no era algo que pudieras manejar, ya se te escapaba de las manos, y aunque todos pensaban lo contrario, esta pugna iba en aumento, cada vez te costaba mas apaciguar tu soberbia y los demonios que provenían de esta. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez algunas décadas de edad le pasan la cuenta a un saiyajin.

No querías hacerle daño a tu hijo ni a tu mujer , los demás al diablo, pero ¿Por qué los demonios de tu mente no se quedaban tranquilo esta vez? … querías decir cosas tan básicas pero tal vez tan insultantes a tu altivez … que no podías, era algo similar a tener un filtro de palabras no pronunciables jamás por un saiyajin, ni menos por un miembro de la realeza.

Sin duda Bulma, inconscientemente, demandaba mucho cuidado al tiempo de utilizar palabras, era con ella cuando las alertas se prendían, y avisaban a cada célula de tu cuerpo que debías mostrarte estoico. Y ¿Por qué precisamente con ella? Por que si era la personas con la que compartías tu vida, la madre de tu heredero, la que te cuida y ama a pesar de todo ¿Por qué era ella la mas férrea enemiga de tu orgullo?...La respuesta la sabes... porque era la única persona que te había hecho sentir amado, aprendiste que la vida tenia mas motivaciones que el odio, la venganza y la muerte; porque con ella descubriste que matar no era la acción mas placentera que había, porque ella te había enseñado mas cosa de las que aprendiste en toda tu vida antes de llegar a la tierra, porque te gustaban sus atenciones, su mal genio, su inteligencia, su elegante vulgaridad, esa mezcla de ingenuidad y pasión, y por sobre todo porque la amabas y con ella renegabas hasta tu intocable orgullo.

La miras y piensas las palabras que siempre has querido decirle pero que nunca saldrán de tu boca...

-Bulma , escucha con atención ...voy a contarte todo desde el principio y no quiero interrupciones- Vegeta tomo una gran cantidad de aire y pensó que quizás esto no era necesario, tal vez ella tenia razón en dejar que otra vez el tiempo se encargara de esto, pero la decisión ya la había tomado, y esos ojitos azules tan abiertos, tan suplicantes de no hacerlos sufrir ... tenias que hacerlo "¡lo voy a hacer! Demonios! Lo voy a hacer"se decía.

-Todo comenzó cuando estábamos en el torneo de las artes marciales reunidos con Kakarotto, fue ahí cuando dos sujetos muy extraños se nos acercaron y nos advirtieron del peligro que corría este planeta, al principio no los tomamos en cuenta, pero después nos dijeron que ellos eran supremos kaio samas, es decir, Dioses de los mismos Dioses y habían venido a la tierra para encerrar nuevamente al demonio que pronto aparecería. Nos contaron las historia, el demonio tenia el Nombre de Majin Bu era un monstruo con grandes poderes con el que ya se habían enfrentado una vez y habían logrado encerrar en un huevo con mucha dificultad. la persona que quería despertarlo nuevamente era un mago llamado Babidi, que venia a Buscar venganza ya que estos seres supremos habían matado a su padre, pero esta mago no estaba solo, su ayudante mas poderoso era el rey de las tinieblas llamado Dabura al cual controlaba por medio de su magia, ya que este mago tenia la habilidad de poder manipular a las personas que tenían un corazón con maldad.- Vegeta se detuvo, por mas que no quería pensar, no podía dejar de hacerlo y preguntarse cual era el final de todo esto, cual era la necesidad de hablarle esto a Bulma ... sabia la respuesta pero esa fibra gruesa que había entre su corazón y la herencia saiya que había en él , simplemente no dejaba pasar nada que fuera sentimientos. Cerró lo ojos concentrándose nuevamente en las palabras que seguirían, pero la femenina voz lo sacó de su mente.

-Vegeta ... yo no necesito ...bueno, no necesitamos estas palabras, ni recordar aquella penosa historia. – Bulma decía esto con muy poca convicción porque en realidad si quería saber, de la boca de él, lo que ocurrió ese día, pero por otro lado estaba Vegeta al que le costaba en demasía hacer esto, y verlo así, luchando con su otro yo, con su indomable altanería, no le gustaba.

-Mujer ... ¿a caso tengo que creer en esas palabras? ... además ya te dije ... no me interrumpas!!-Dijo soberbiamente.

las palabras que le había dicho recién Bulma le abrieron sus pensamientos, aquella voz le daba claridad, y supo como empezaría a contarle la peor parte de la, como llamo Bulma, penosa historia. Y la retomo.

-Kakarotto, ante tal amenaza a su amado planeta tierra, decidió ir donde se encontraba la base en donde se desarrollaba el tal Majin Bu, los demás lo acompañamos, habría combate seguro, y como buen saiyajin yo no podía faltar a aquella esperada fiesta. Pero no todo era tan bueno, al aparecer esa maldita sabandija, dejaría en espera el combate que durante tantos años esperaba, si todo era como nos lo habían dicho los supremos kaio yo no podría pelear con Kakarotto en el único día que él estaría en la tierra. Esta idea de no poder pelear con el me enfurecía y es que había entrenado duro en estos siete años de paz y tranquilidad, y solo con un ideal en la mente ... ganarle a Kakarotto, espere siete años y ahora que el estaba aquí, a unos cuantos metros ... no podía hacerlo, fue entonces cuando recibí un misterioso mensaje, el que solo yo era el receptor, era el mago Babidi que me decía que el podría ayudarme con mi deseado combate y yo acepte.

Pero no era gratis, deje que se apoderara de mi cuerpo y mi corazón, llenándolo de pura maldad, me sentía como el saiya sanguinario que había llegado a la tierra, haría lo que fuera necesario para matar a Kakarotto, no me importaba si tenia que destruir este planeta y exterminar a los terrícolas, lo único que había en mi mente en ese momento era mi revancha con Kakarotto, ni siquiera me importaba que gracia a mi reunirían la energía necesaria para despertar a Majin bu ... lo hice, me deje manipular y gracias a eso pude pelear con él.

Entonces el Mago nos traslado a la plataforma del torneo de las artes marciales, no le convenía que la nave sufriera daños ya que podría nacer majin bu pero sin desarrollarse completamente ... fue ahí donde me viste matar al publico, y casi a ti...

Flash back ...

_Al poseer Babidi a Vegeta los mando a la plataforma del torneo, ahí estaba Goku, Gohan, Shin (el Supremo kaio) y Vegeta, del que se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna en su cuerpo._

_Vegeta: Kakarotto ... ahora pelearas conmigo- le dijo Vegeta apuntándolo con el dedo y con una malévola sonrisa en su cara, luego abrió la palma de la mano, con la que apuntaba a Goku, y le mando una desmedida bola de energía, a la que Goku tuvo que esquivar, pero esta choco con las galerías llenas de publico, haciendo polvo a centenares de personas de un solo golpe. Destruyendo gran parte de la infraestructura de aquella gran arena de combate._

_Ninguno de los que estaba en este lugar pudo contener su asombro, Gohan, Shin y Goku, miraron horrorizados la escalofriante escena, cuerpos mutilados, brazos , piernas, puros resquicios de lo que algún vez fueron seres humanos. los sobrevivientes corrían despavoridos tratando de salir de aquel lugar para salvar sus vidas._

_Goku: Ve ... Vegeta ...- Mirándolo con cara de extrañeza, buscando el motivo que lo había llevado a hacer tal barbaridad. _

_Gohan: Vegeta ... como te atreves a hacerle esto a tus amigos?._

_Desde las galería a muchos metros de distancia, la peliazul miraba impactada la escena._

_Bulma: ... Pero que es lo que te pasa ... nunca te había visto así. Decía afirmaba de las barandas con fuerza._

_Vegeta solo mantenía su malévola mirada en Goku. Soltando desquiciadas risas._

_Vegeta: ¡¡ oye!! ... ¿que harás ... Kakarotto?- Hubo una pequeña pausa- Vamos a pelear tu y yo ... claro, si no quieres que hayan mas montañas de cadáveres aquí._

_De pronto Goku creyó entender todo, miro a Vegeta algo incrédulo de la conclusión a la que había llegado, y esas desquiciadas y malévolas carcajadas de Vegeta, lo confundían._

_Goku: Vegeta ... no me digas que te dejaste manipular por la magia de Babidi a propósito.-_

_Todos los presentes miraron a Vegeta, al fin y al cabo todo concordaba. _

_Gohan: No ... no puede ser. _

_Goku: responde ... Vegeta- le grito Goku ya fuera de si, totalmente furioso._

_Vegeta solo se reía y como respuesta a la pregunta de Goku, levanto su mano y disparo una nueva bola de energía a las galerías, la escena se repetía, bolsos , collares, joyas, ropa, carteles. Todo desparramado por el piso, solo con una cantidad menor de muertos ya que muchos ya habían arrancado. Sin embargo esta vez estuvo a unos pocos metro de matar a Milk, Roshi, Puar , Yamcha e increíblemente casi mata a Bulma. Goku comprendió que esto era mas serio de lo que pensaba, inconscientemente Vegeta le dio a conocer, que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera matar a sus " amigos", a Milk la esposa de Goku, Ni siquiera a Bulma su misma mujer._

_Goku ya no soportaba lo que veía, apretó con fuerzas sus puños y sus dientes, mientras Vegeta no mostraba señales de remordimiento, es mas, parecía disfrutar matando, sentir ese nauseabundo olor de cuerpos y cabellos quemados._

_Gohan: se acerco a Vegeta- deténgase por favor Vegeta, no es bueno pelear. Dijo Gohan sin saber lo que hacia, solo tenia en mente detener esta pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar. _

_Vegeta: ¡¡¡aun lado!!!- le grito mientras le arrojaba una ráfaga de energía, lo que hizo que Gohan cayera al piso.- ¡¡No quiero insectos!!! Esta pelea es entre Kakarotto y yo._

_Goku: Vegeta ¿Para obtener esta oportunidad de pelear conmigo, te dejaste controlar por la magia maligna de Babidi, por que estabas cansado de aquel juego? ¿o me equivoco?._

_Vegeta: si no hubiera hecho eso, apuesto que no pelearías conmigo. Por que solo podrás estar un día en la tierra y estos insectos intervinieron en nuestros asuntos._

_Shin : Solamente por algo tan insignificante, solamente por eso acepto hacer esta tontería. _

_Vegeta enfurecido con el comentario del Kaio: ¡¡Esa gran tontería...!!!... ¡¡ Crees que esta es una gran tontería!!!- Grito Vegeta haciendo salir de su cuerpo ráfagas de ki._

_- ¡¡Esta pelea significa todo para mi!! ..¡¡.No me interesa el tal Majin Bu!! ... Gritaba eufórico- ¡¡Ese miserable!! (apuntando a Goku con el dedo índice) ...¡¡ese miserable supero mis poderes!! ... a pesar de ser de la misma raza supero mis grandes habilidades!! ... YO SOY EL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN, PERO ESE MALDITO TUVO QUE SUPERARME (Grito apretando sus dos puños)y se merece lo peor!!! ... Hubo ocasiones en que este miserable me salvo la vida!!! (encorvando su cuerpo por la ira que lo dominaba)... Jamás se lo perdonare ...JAMAAASSS!!!_

_Goku miro al cielo y grito: BABIDI!!! Transpórtanos aun lugar donde no haya nadie... he decidido pelear contra Vegeta._

_Babidi muy complacido los cambio inmediatamente de lugar a un sector desértico._

_Vegeta: supongo que en este lugar no tendrás queja._

_Goku: Ninguna- con voz y mirada seria._

_Gohan que también había trasladado a ese lugar junto al supremo kaio, le pidió a su padre que por favor no peleara., pero ya era algo imposible así que el y el supremo Kaio se dispusieron a ir a destruir a majin bu antes que se desarrollara por completo. Mientras su padre y Vegeta peleaban._

_Cuando Gohan y el Kaio se fueron Goku miro fríamente a Vegeta, esa mirada que nunca se ve en el rostro del bonachón de Goku._

_Goku: ¿Te hice esperar?_

_Vegeta : estaba esperando Kakarotto ... este momento..¡¡¡ siempre lo espere!!!._

---------------------------------

Vegeta se detuvo momentáneamente para saber si de la boca de la peliazul salía algún tipo de comentario, y es que en esa cabeza de genio debían haber unas cuantas inquietudes. Pero para sorpresa de Vegeta paso un momento y no se escuchaban palabras provenientes de Bulma.

A Vegeta le gustaban los silencios de ella, pero un silencio en estas circunstancias significaban que el cerebro trabaja al limite preguntándose y respondiéndose interrogantes, pero al parecer una se quedo sin respuesta, por parte de ella; una pieza que no coincidía en el rompecabezas ...

- Mataste a esa cantidad de gente solo para provocar a Goku ...¿solo por eso? ...Si tantos deseos tenias de medir fuerzas con Goku ...( se avergonzó un poco de lo que diría) hubieras podido matar al publico del torneo sin ...sin dejarte manipular por el mago- sentencio Bulma esquivando los ojos Vegeta.

-Creí que no dirías nada- decía Vegeta tratando de ocultar la perturbación que tenia a causa de las palabras de Bulma, y es que era muy astuta, y no había que ser tan hábil para captar la indirecta que se podía leer entre letras. sabia que se había guardado la pregunta mas importante, y que no la quería hacer solo para no doblegarlo.-En que piensas ... solo dilo.

-¿qué? ... no pienso en nada... ¿que quieres que diga?.. – respondió Bulma algo nerviosa.

-la pregunta que cae de cajón y que por algún motivo no quieres hacer. – dijo Vegeta desafiante-Vamos Bulma es la oportunidad de hacer los descargos que siempre has querido hacer.- la mirada de Vegeta se mantenía en los ojos de Bulma, sin denotar alteración alguna. Por su parte Bulma lo miro un momento, Vegeta tenia razón, ahora podía decir todo lo que ha reservado con respecto a la extraña personalidad de el, Pero de que le serviría, quizás solo para salir de la duda.

Bulma tomo aire y dio una largo pestañeo, saco fuerzas y soltó con una ira medida las palabras.

- y donde demonios tenias tu orgullo, la sangre saiyajin que corre por tus venas ¿en donde estaba en ese momento? – pregunto Bulma sin rodeos y reparos, algo desilusionada de su Príncipe.

- jaja- Vegeta dio una pequeña sonrisa complaciente. Y se dispuso a retomar su relato para dar a Bulma la respuesta.

-llevábamos algunos momentos de arduo combate con Kakarotto ...

----- Flash back.

_Goku: Nunca creí que alguien tuviera la misma fuerza que yo, ... a mi no me engañas tu también entrenaste todo este tiempo vegeta._

_Vegeta: te equivocas, es verdad que tuve que entrenar mas que tu, pero tu eres mas talentoso para esto, no importa que realices el mismo entrenamiento que yo, nuestra diferencia de poderes siempre será la misma. Lo supe mientras peleabas con el monstruo que envió Babidi, al ver eso quede conmocionado Kakarotto, no podía creer que un guerrero de clase tan baja como tu superara los poderes de un Príncipe frió y calculador como yo- apretando los puños, y dándole una mirada asesina- Fue por eso que pedí esta batalla en secreto- mostrando una sonrisa-._

_Goku: ya lo entendí!, se lo pediste a Babidi, por eso fue que te dejaste controlar por su magia._

_Vegeta: Si ... y recordé a los dos hombres de Babidi, su extraño comportamiento llamo mucho mi atención... fue entonces cuando me entere por otros luchadores que ellos se había vuelto mas fuertes de una manera misteriosa. Pensé detenidamente y se me ocurrió esta idea si me dejaba manipular por ese sujeto pelearía contigo Kakarotto y me imagine que con esto desaparecería la diferencia de poderes ... el resultado ... fue como esperaba. – un momento de silencio en que Vegeta bajo su mirada la que se mezclo de ira y vergüenza- ... Pero el método ... el método fue de los mas estúpido- grito herido el Príncipe._

_Goku: Vegeta ... se supone que tu eres un guerrero muy orgulloso y aceptaste que Babidi te manipulara solo para hacerte mas fuerte.-_

_Vegeta: - con algunas dificultades para hablar después de haber recibido tan duro golpe contra su orgullo- Yo solo .. msmgrr... yo solo quería regresar a como era ANTESSSS!! – grito con pena dejando liberar ki.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUERIA SER EL SAIYAJIN CRUEL Y DESPIADADO AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA Y QUERIA TENER UNA BATALLA PERFECTA- Goku solo lo miraba, pero esta vez con algo pena incluso lástima - Me sentía repugnante -dijo Vegeta volviendo en sus casillas y con en un tono que dejaba percibir toda la angustia y frustración que había en su corazón.- Sin darme cuenta poco a poco fui formando parte de ustedes y fui teniendo una vida ordinaria y aburrida ...como fue posible que yo un guerrero frió formara una familia- pronuncio esto ultimo con un tono mas triste, levanto la mirada que tenia en suelo y miro al cielo como si viera en aquel lugar el fiel reflejo de los ojos de Bulma y Trunks-... Pensé que esto no tenia nada de malo, mi corazón se fue volviendo mas tranquilo, hasta la tierra me pareció un lugar bello para vivir ... Por eso le pedí a Babidi- Volviendo a su tono iracundo- que me devolviera toda la maldad que habitaba en mi corazón ... – cerro los ojos- ... y gracias a eso ahora me siento muy bien._

_Goku: algo impactado por las declaraciones de Vegeta- ..¿estas seguro de los que estas diciendo? ... Vegeta._

_Vegeta al escuchar la respuesta de Goku elevo su ki y ambos se dispusieron a continuar la pelea._

---------------------------------------------------

La peliazul sintió que algo le punzaba el corazón, una mezcla rara de lástima y traición. habia traicionado su amor con las palabras que habia dicho, al parecer formar una familia nunca fue importante ya que en su mente y alma solo habia cabida para las peleas.

lo miro con un sentimiento el cual nunca había sentido por el, por primera vez sintió lastima por Vegeta, lo miro con rabia, no creía que ese fuera el orgulloso hombre del que se había enamorado, se doblego solo por ser el de antes ... no se dio cuenta pero sus ojos estaban húmedos ... si! tenia pena, por mas que quisiera mostrarse tan entera como su hombre, no podría...

Proximo capitulo Los miles por qué

espero que les haya gustado, y con respecto a los flash back, crei necesario repasar al pie de la "letra", las palabras de Vegeta mientra estaba poseido, para darle tragedia al fic. Ademas creo que Vegeta no tenia reparos en contar cosas "malas", lo que en verdad le costaria es asumir y contar son sus actos humanos. como el abrazo a Trunks y los celos por las cita con el vejestorio. ... ¿que opinan?

DEJEN REVIEWS ... O VEGETA LOS REDUCIRA A POLVO!!!!!!!

UN BESOTE!!!!


	6. Los miles Por qué

Claudia 1542 : definitivamente nadie puede negarse a escribir un review bajo amenza de Vegetita. nadie me habia dicho que el fic era divertido, que bueno que las personas puedan percibir distintas "cosas"... gracias por leerlo y por comentarlo.

Lia, espero que para la prox. tengas animos para el login, con respecto al lenguaje me acomoda escribirlo asi, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic hasta el final ...un besote para ti.

Elena, Shadir...¿algun nick mas?.. claro que Vegeta se envalentono contando la historia ... ¿pero la contará toda? ¿será capaz de contar sus actos "humanos"?...

oye muchas gracias por seguir fielmente mi historia dandote el tiempo de dejar reviews en los capitulos. me guta que dejen sus impresiones de cada capitulo, y tu siemrpe lo haces, por eso mil gracias!!! n.n

Marinlucero-chiba. si querias saber la reaccionde Bulma... aqui la tienes, espero que te guste... oye lei tu fic, no pude dejar review pero lo volveré a intentar ahora mismo.

EN FIN!!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS

Capitulo VI. Los Miles ¿Por Qué?

---Flash back

_La pelea se desarrollaba muy pareja, en ninguno de los dos se mostraba prueba de tener mas fuerza que el otro._

_Goku: Detente Vegeta- se detuvo violentamente, observando el horizonte, lo que Vegeta emuló - Apareció un Ki muy fuerte ... parece que majinbu ha despertado-_

_Vegeta: - jadeante del cansancio provocado por el arduo combate, volvió a soltar unas risas demoníacas - suponía desde un principio que majinbu iba ser un demonio con bajo nivel de pelea, escúchame Kakarotto hemos superado el límite de nuestra fuerza, en pocas palabras somos invencibles. ¿cuándo te encontraste por primera vez con el supremo kaio sama, algunas vez pensable que seria inalcanzable? ... fue lo contrario, fue él quien se sorprendió al ver nuestros poderes ... me refiero a que para el supremo kaio sama majinbu es una criatura amenazadora, pero para nosotros no es mas que un sujeto con pocos poderes._

_Goku quedó pensando un momento en las palabras que le decía Vegeta, tal vez tenia razón, pero había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento._

_Goku: no ... te equivocas, hay algo que hace diferente a este ki ... es extraño._

_Vegeta: ya me cansé de tus tonterías!!!... ni creas que por eso te vas a escapar a la pelea- le gritó amenazante._

_Goku: Supongo que tu también te has dado cuenta de eso ... Vegeta- respondió Goku casi con el mismo tono que Vegeta lo amenazaba. Este ultimo solo lo miró con cara de ira y sin responder se lanzó sobre Goku para continuar la lucha._

_Siguieron así varios minutos mas, cuando de pronto ambos saiyas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, y observaron el mismo punto en el horizonte, quedaron perplejos por lo que habían captados sus sentidos._

_Goku: acaba de aumentar su ki en una fuerza brutal- impresionado y algo pálido- no se trata de cualquier ser ordinario Vegeta- le decía Goku tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su contendor .- Majin bu es un ser imponente._

_Vegeta solo mirada asombrado la dirección proveniente del ki. Luego posó su vista en Goku y asiendo como omiso a sus palabras lo atacó._

_Goku: este no es el momento para estar peleando - atajando los puños de Vegeta con sus manos - Ten en cuenta que nosotros fuimos los que despertamos a ese demonio Vegeta. –decia Goku en un tono mas preocupado que el de lo normal._

_Vegeta: eso no me interesa ... no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea - hacia fuerzas con Goku para librar sus puños._

_Goku: Escúchame ... ese monstruo va a matar a todos ... también a Bulma y a tu hijo Trunks - le Gritó con rabia Goku tratando de tocar alguna fibra sensible dentro de él._

_Vegeta: - cerró con fuerza sus mandíbulas titubeo un poco antes de responder- ah!!! Ya cállate- se liberó y le propino algunos golpes - no me interesa lo que les suceda ¿no vendí mi alma a Babidi para olvidarme de mi generosidad?- mientras trataba de conectar algunos puñetazos en Goku con mas euforia de lo normal.- no quiero saber nada!!!! No me interesa lo que les suceda a Bulma y a Trunks!!!!-_

_Goku: Estas mintiendo ...mientes!!!- le grito Goku mientras le incrustaba el puño en el rostro de Vegeta, que se había desconcentrado con las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por Goku._

_Goku: te equivocas ... aun no has vendido por completo tu alma al diablo ...Vegeta._

-------------------------------------------

Que traicioneras son ... ruedan por tus mejillas sin tapujo alguno. Cierras el puño que tienes oculto con fuerza, hasta sentir el dolor provocados por las uñas enterrándose en tu palma, maldiciéndote por la debilidad de tu carácter en estos momentos. volteas tu cara al lado opuesto en donde esta Vegeta, fingiendo completa normalidad y es que nunca te ha gustado que te vea llorando, eres orgullosa, a veces quisieras serlo tanto como él, pero ni siquiera tienes la mitad de su altivez. Es tarde para tratar de ocultarlo, él ya se a dado cuenta que has humedecido tus mejillas, también gira su cabeza ... a él tampoco le gusta verte llorar.

¿por qué era en estas instancias donde no podías presumir de tu temida personalidad?¿por qué en estos momentos te abandona tu altanería? ... ¿por que en la cotidianidad eras la mujer mas atrevida del mundo, la mujer que encadenó a un saiyajin a la tierra? ...y ¿por qué ahora perecías una adolescente que había caído en una trampa de emociones?.

Tienes el pecho comprimido y sientes la necesidad de tomar una almohada para hundir tu cabeza en ella y desahogar el nudo que tienes en la garganta. Haces fuerza para que las lágrimas no sigan brotando de tus ojos, pero es inútil, pareciera que entre mas intentas ocultarlas ellas mas desean salir... _"¡caprichosas!",_ las recriminas.

Buscando el valor que te caracteriza recuerdas que eres la gran Bulma Briefs la mujer mas intrépida de todo el planeta, la misma que osaba al peligro. la mujer que viajo a Namek a reunir las esferas de dragón y se encontró frente a frente con los hombres mas peligrosos del universo, la que sin reparos actuó como un guerrero z mas y fue al encuentro de Frezzer y su padre, la misma que haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de sus amigos, fue en persona a conocer a los androides de Dr. Gero. Y quizás la osadía mas grande a la que se haya atrevido sea amar y querer compartir toda su vida con el Príncipe de la raza mas sanguinaria conocida en el universo.

Se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro, por los sucesos recopilados por tu mente, entonces escuchaste su voz pronunciando tu nombre, lo único que lograste entender de la frase, parecía que no la escuchabas, no querías escucharla, esa voz siempre terminaba envolviéndote en una nebulosa de sentimientos. "_Por favor no hables_" suplicabas en silencio, sabias que una palabra en falso y la mueca que tenias de sonrisa se convertiría el la vía de escape de todo el huracán que contenías en tu interior.

Las lágrimas cesaron, secaste las huellas que habían dejado en tus mejillas, después de todo no fue tan difícil, te decías internamente, finalmente lograste articular una frase dentro de esa cabeza que solo pensaba en las confesiones dichas por Vegeta, sin lágrimas que mostrar la confianza había vuelto, giraste para buscarlo con la mirada fría, pero lo único que pudiste ver fue una silla vacía. En un instante te sentiste aliviada, la conversación había acabado, quisiste fumar mil cigarros de una vez y embriagarte como nunca antes lo habías hecho, pero era una salida demasiado rebajante. Te pusiste de pie, un raro impulso que tu cerebro envió, pero mas extraño fue verte correr dentro de la casa, tomar un cápsula de aerocoche, y seguir corriendo en dirección a la calle, lanzaste la cápsula con tanta rabia y fuerza que tuviste que correr unos metros mas para ponerte en marcha a un lugar desconocido, donde te llevaran las carreteras. Encendiste el motor y un cigarrillo con dificultad, aspiraste el cigarrillo tan rápida y psicoticamente, que encendiste el otro a poco minutos de haber prendido el anterior.

repasaste las palabras de Vegeta, y comenzaste a liberar toda la frustración que había dejado clavada en tu pecho, las lagrimas caían con mayor intensidad pero se las llevaba el viento al igual que lo gritos.

No sabias que pensar de las palabras dichas, ni tampoco que te dolía mas, la madre, la mujer o el ego. Maldices su orgullo y arrogancia, que parecía ser el estúpido pretexto, las excusas que te dabas cuando se alejaba semanas de la casa, cuando decía ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y lo dejaran tranquilo, cuando no quería salir contigo y Trunks. ¿En realidad era tan orgulloso como de mostraba? ... parece que todo era un pretexto para ocultar su debilidad, al parecer nunca existió el todopoderoso Heredero de Vegetasei. - Estúpido saiya cuando mas debías dar muestra de tu linaje real ... maldición!! ... te dejaste manipular. Te dejaste controlar ... TU el Príncipe saiyajin...que decepcionante. Buscando venganza de Kakarotto, por haberte hecho sentir una basura innumerables veces, caíste en tu propia trampa, y tu mismo hiciste que el lodo te llegara hasta el cuello. toda la burbuja en la que vives es mentira, no existe nada ... ahora solo hay un alma sedienta de la alcurnia que tu mismo te quitaste.-

Sigues manejando y entre tanto cuestionamientos no pudiste evitar preguntarte como se sentirá, aun te preocupas por él aunque en este momento lo odies con todo el corazón.

La preocupación se la lleva rápidamente el viento junto con la colilla del tercer cigarrillo. Y tu mente vuelve a funcionar.

Me sentía repugnante, como era posible que yo, un guerrero frió y despiadado, formara un familia...

Te sentías tan repúgnate como te había dicho haberse sentido, como era posible que estuvieras enamorada de tal monstruo sin corazón. Trunks y tu solo buscaban ser una familia feliz junto a él, sentías que él también lo quería así... pero, al parecer, nunca fue feliz a su lado. ¿Acaso tu eras la culpable de todos sus temores y sus desventuras?... "_Yo, yo solo le hable de amores_".

Frenaste en seco y apegaste la cabeza al volate, buscando el apoyo para llorar, y es que te sentías como una muñeca de trapo, a la cual la musculatura no le responde.

¿repúgnate? Sin duda era lo que mas te dolía de todo. preferías no haber escuchado tan detallada definición, es que la palabra no te calza ¿puede sentirse alguien repugnante por formar una familia? ...solo él, solo el Príncipe Vegeta.

Buscaste alguna explicación, porque no era lógico que alguien pudiera pensar así. Recordaste y estaba poseído ... si!! Eso era! ... después de todo nadie podía tener el alma tan oscura, ... ... ...iluso consuelo, ya que estaba plenamente conciente de lo que hacia.

Pensaste en el tiempo invertido en tenerlo a tu lado, en el amor incondicional con el que él podía contar, sus sonrisas , las apasionantes e intelectuales discusiones, las noches de amor desenfrenado ... sacudiste la cabeza lo recuerdos te atormentaba tanto como las palabras, y es que si es verdad lo que había dicho, nadie podía fingir tan bien como lo había hecho él ... él el gran simulador...

Levantaste la mirada, y con los puños secaste los riachuelos que surcaban tus mejillas. Miraste a tu alrededor y te sorprendiste mucho el ver el lugar donde estabas ...

La madrugada avanzaba, y el reloj de la habitación matrimonial indicaba la 1: 48 a.m..Una pareja se había acostado hace pocos minutos, los hijos también ya que la casa estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio.

-oye Milk ¿cómo la pasaste?- acomodándose, para ver la silueta de su mujer.

-Como siempre Goku, fantástico, mucho mejor si hubieses llegado a la hora.

-Milk ... ya me regañaste, y prometo que nunca mas ocurrirá, por favor no estés molesta.

-hmp!... te perdiste el coqueteo de Gohan con Videl, parece que finalmente terminaran siendo novios.

-si! ¡fantástico! ¿no crees?.

-Si, esa muchacha a demostrado merecer el amor de mi querido Gohan, además tiene mucho dinero. Lástima que su padre sea un estúpido, hoy se embriagó - moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-vaya!! Parece que la fiesta estuvo muy divertida- Imaginándose a Satán borracho.

-si!... imagínate que hasta Vegeta parecía no estar molesto con tanta gente, es mas, creo que se divertía.

- de verdad Milk?-preguntaba Goku algo sorprendido- ese Vegeta es un terrícola mas, con un carácter extraño, pero adaptado ya completamente a la tierra y a las fiestas de Bulma.- dijo alegremente.

-oye Goku- comenzaba a hablar Milk con otro tono, algo mas preocupado-estos días me he quedado con una duda ¿por qué Vegeta mató a tanta gente en el Torneo?, acaso volvió a ser malo?

- te lo explicare lo mas conciso posible ... porque se dejo manipular por una mago, todo esto para que le devolviera toda la maldad que habitaba en su corazón y alma.

- y ¿por que lo hizo?

-Para pelear conmigo y mato a toda esa gente solo para provocarme y demostrarme que ya no era al Vegeta que vivía una apacible vida en la tierra.

-pero casi me mata... no espera, eso no es nada, casi mató a Bulma.

-Por lo mismo que te decía, ahí fue donde comprendí su indirecta, que era capaz de matar a cualquiera, sin importar quien fuera.

-oh! Pobre Bulma, tan buena persona que es, tan inteligente, tan guapa, y tener que enamorarse de alguien que es capaz de matarla solo ...- Goku la interrumpió rápidamente-

-No Milk, te equivocas, Vegeta no seria capaz de hacerle daño ni aunque le borraran todos sus recuerdos, sabes ese día me dijo que no le importaba lo que les pasara, no importaba si Majinbu los mataba, pero era mentira, me parece increíble decir esto, pero Vegeta siente, y siente con una intensidad que muy pocos podrian creer, y no permitiría que nada malo le ...

En ese momento se acercaba una potente luz a la ventana, la cual iluminó todo aquel oscuro lugar, cuando estaba cerca, se escucho un ruidoso frenado, Milk tomó con fuerza el brazo de su esposo con algo de temor.

- No te preocupes Milk, es Bulma

Ambos se miraron extrañados, Milk salto rápidamente de la cama, busco su bata y salió, Por su parte Goku, salió solo con su pantalón de pijama. La pareja salió de la casa, mirando en todas direcciones, buscándola en la oscuridad, debido a que Bulma había apagado las luces del vehículo, entonces una voz tomó el habla.

-Por que no me lo dijiste Goku?-se escucho un voz algo afónica y quebrada.

-¿qué ocurrió Bulma?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación acercándose a ella.

-No des un paso mas, no quiero que te acerques, solo responde.-ordenó secamente.

-Bulma vamos!, no se a que te refieres.

- me sentía repugnante, sin quererlo fui formando parte de ustedes ¿cómo era posible que yo, un príncipe frió y calculador formara una familia?-Bulma reprodujo fielmente las palabras de Vegeta, sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Bulma ... yo eh...

-se supone que eres mi amigo, ... mi hermano Goku, y no me lo contaste, todos se encargaron de decirme la parte mas linda, si, que el saiya dio su vida por mi y por su hijo, pero nadie me contó esto, como fue posible que no dijeras que compartía la vida con un hombre que no es capaz de sentir.

Goku se acercó y la abrazó, Milk contemplaba silenciosamente la escena, con algo de pena por su amiga.

-te ahogas en un vaso de agua ...

-Goku ...-zafándose de él- tomas todo a la ligera ... como crees que se sentiría Milk, si le dices que te sentías repugnante por ser capaz de formar una familia con ella, o si no te interesaba que majinbu la mataba junto a tus hijos... anda Goku dime!!!-miro a Milk- di Milk como te sentirías si escuchas algo semejante de la persona que amas, y que nadie fue capaz de decirte.

Milk solo miro al suelo manteniendo su silencio.

-Bulma ... de verdad crees eso, de verdad piensas que no es capaz de sentir.

Bulma solo lo miró con unos ojos que le suplicaban que le desmintiera todo este mal entendido, que le dijera que todo lo que había pensado era una locura.

-escucha bien esto ... Vegeta es un guerrero de elite y como tal nadie puede mostrar sus debilidades ante el enemigo, Bulma, tu y Trunks son su punto débil

-y por que tiene que ser tan cruel? Por que Goku?

Goku se sorprendió un poco, sabía que Bulma conocía todas las respuestas ya que era ella la que conocía mas que nadie a Vegeta, tal vez solo necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmara, saber que alguien pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Parece que te contó la historia detalladamente... Bulma eres inteligente, mas que cualquiera de nosotros, y como te dije haces una tormenta en una vaso de agua.

- acaso serias capaz de decir esas palabras? Vegeta estaba poseído, pero bien conciente.

-No puedes compararnos, además hizo el sacrificio mas grande que puede hacer una persona por las personas que quiere, dio su vida para matar a Majinbu. Crees que lo hizo , por mi, por Milk , por Krillin o por los demás ... –fue interrumpido por Bulma-

-bla, bla, bla, lo hizo por amor propio, por que no tenia mas opción, sabia que iba a morir, tal vez por limpiar su conciencia .. quien sabe

-si lo crees así, ni modo, tu eres la persona que mas lo conoce.-dijo Goku volteándose y caminando para entrar a su casa.

-Goku espera!! ... tu ... tu crees que no es así?

-Claro que no es así.- se devolvió- lo hizo por ti y por Trunks, no soportó la idea de que les pudieran hacer daño.

-si hubiese querido eso, no hubiese dado tanta energía para que Majinbu despertara.

-Hizo mal el cálculo, no creyó que Majinbu fuera tan fuerte, se guió por las palabras de supremo Kaio, pensó que si era un ser infernal para el supremo kaio, para nosotros no seria mas que una insignificante basura.

Bulma lo quedo mirando, por un momento le pareció graciosa la circunstancia, Goku parecía consejero matrimonial, haciéndola entender que Vegeta la amaba tanto como ella a él.

-Goku ... tu me aconsejarías si estuviera al lado de una persona, que es absolutamente mala, sin corazón?

-Si Bulma, aunque sea cosa tuya y no debiera meterme, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño, eres como mi hermana, como crees que me sentiría, si estuvieras con un hombre con esas características, te diría que te alejes de él.

-¿entonces?

-entonces ¿que?

-¿por qué nunca lo hiciste?

-Al principio por que Vegeta necesitaba a alguien como tu, necesitaba que alguien lo quisiera, de alguna manera sabia que lo sacarías de quicios, pero que nunca te haría daño. Pero después porque se enamoró de ti y al lado de él nunca nada malo te ocurrirá, por que simplemente él no lo permitiría.

-de verdad crees que me ama?- le pregunto Bulma algo mas tranquila.

-Si Bulma, solo imagina esto, cuando volvió a la tierra la propuse que debíamos fusionarnos...

-me imagino que su respuesta fue un rotundo no.

-pues si, ves que lo conoces mas que cualquier persona. se lo pedí, se lo imploré de todas las formas posibles, pero no hubo caso, solo accedió cuando le dije que Majinbu te había comido.

-entonces tu y Vegeta ¿se fusionaron?

-si ... a caso ¿no te lo contó?

-no

-vez, es demasiado orgulloso para contarte que cuando supo que habías muerto, se puso tan furioso, que acepto fusionarse conmigo para vengar tu muerte y la de Trunks.

-Goku ... eso es verdad, o me encontraré con alguna sorpresa después...

-supongo que tampoco te contó, que me amenazó de muerte si le daba una foto tuya al supremo kaio de ... no se cuantas generaciones.

-¿como?

-es que el supremo kaio, no quería que usáramos las esferas de dragón de Namek, entonces viendo que este viejito tenia la misma personalidad del maestro Roshi, bueno ... Bulma no te enfades ... le ofrecí una fotos tuyas ...y una cita contigo...

-¡¡¡¿cómo te atreves Goku???!!!!!- le dijo Bulma en su típica pose de manos en la cadera y con una mirada asesina.

-Vegeta me dijo lo mismo, que no me atreviera a darle alguna foto tuya y si lo hacia me haría pedazos.

-¿de verdad dijo eso?...¿frente a ustedes?

-si...Bulma ¿por que no entramos y tomamos un café?, estas helada y hace mucho frió. Podría contarte todo detalladamente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿bien?, espero que no diste mucho de lo que se imaginaban- queda muy poco para el final, es mas, creo que el proximo será el último. ah!!!!!!!!! por si no se han dado cuenta escribí un nuevo fic "BAJO LA PIEL" les hago una invitacion a que lo lean y dejen sus reviews, en esta historia yamcha les relata, como fue que el vivio su ruptura con Bulma, y la inminente relacion de esta y Vegeta... la historia es 100 contada por el desdichado de Yamcha ... leanla si!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Buueno el siguiente capitulo es... "Curando, nuevamente, el alma"

Y COMO SIEMPRE NO PUEDEN MARCHARSE SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW ...MMMM ¿como los amenazaré esta vez? ¬.¬

SI NO LO HACEN ... SI NO LO HACEN ... AAAAAAAAH!! SOLO HAGANLO ¿SI?

FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN BESO TITÁNICO PARA TODOS!!


	7. Curando, nuevamente, el alma

- saiya elite ... que bueno que te convenciste en leer esta historia y dejar un review... y mejor si te gustó.

-killy27, gracias por leer la historia dejar review y mandarme imágenes de vegeta y Bulma ...

- dami... para mi era un reto hacer que esta historia fuera creible, me alegra saber que los acontecimientos y las palabras se te hacen verdaderas ...

- criys xia ... las palabras que salieron en cursiva en los anteriores capitulos eran los flash back y lo flash back los tomé de los capitulos copiando los textos (la mayoria al pie de la letra... lo crei necesario)

- Hawk angel , zirga, claudia, marinlucero chiba... gracias de corazon por seguir mi historia y no los hago esperar mas por el ultimo capitulo ...¡¡¡¡ que pena!!!!!

- elena ... tu apoyo a sido importantisimo, espero que en los proxios fics que escriba te encuentre en tre los reviews

-lia lerena... dani!!! ...nos conocimos hace poco, y encontre en ti, practicamente un alma gemela, me agrada conocerte cada dia mas y que cada vez que conversamos encontremos una nueva similitud entre ambas. muchas gracias por tu apoyo y este capitulo va por ti...

en fin!!! me da pena terminar este fic, al que le tengo mucho cariño por ser el primero que escribo ...espero que le capitulo final les guste y cuano terminen de leerlo dejenme su comentario.

a todos lo que leyeron este fic, espero encontrarlos en los que publicaré en un tiempo mas ... gracias..

ADVERTENCIA: LEMONNNNNNNN!!!!

VII. Curando, nuevamente, el alma.

El sonido de la ciudad se apaga lentamente cuando la brisa fresca acarició las últimas palabras que salieron de tu boca, las que daban por concluida la tarea. Después de todo, había sido tan fácil como relatarle un cuento de hadas a un niño. Pero que ibas a saber tu de eso si ni siquiera ha pasado por tu cabeza hacerlo ... Bueno, no debía ser tan complicado.

Los minutos trascurrían lentos y el silencio oscurecido por la noche inundaba cada recodo del jardín y a tu lado no había reacción alguna, primer síntoma de que algo andaba mal. No querías mirarla el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera estar llorando producía una serie de sentimientos contradictorios dentro de tu organismo los cuales no estabas dispuesto a tolerar. Los segundos muertos te incomodaban y sin convicción torciste tu cabeza, una gélida sensación recorrió tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza al ver sus mejillas humedecidas. Apuró en ocultar su rostro, mas que eso su debilidad, pero es tarde mujer, ya es tarde.

Tratas de ignorar su berrinche volteando tu cabeza al lado opuesto ...¿un berrinche? Un escape de tu mente, una excusa que alivianara la carga de culpabilidad que comenzabas a sentir sobre tus hombros.

Era increíble como una mujer te llevaba a los extremos de personalidad humana, suele ser ácida pero asertiva en sus cometarios, sarcástica como nadie, de un genio implacable que se agota con una increíble facilidad. Inteligente, culta, la persona mas intelectual que habías conocido, una mujer favorecida con el don de la sabiduría entre otros tantos. Directa, sin pelos en la lengua, fiera como nadie si entran en su territorio. Pero luego se transforma y se vuelve el ser mas frágil del mundo, demandándote protección sin siquiera pedirla, una mujer que cree que todas las personas que hacen de su vida la prolongación del infierno tiene un resquicio de pureza en su corazón ...así creyó en ti.

Para sus amigos esta escena no seria nada desconocida, ya la habían consolado un centenar de veces, pero para ti era algo casi nuevo. Y es que la mujer que tiene a tu lado es orgullosa, no tanto como tu, claro esta, pero lo suficiente para vivir ocultando sus lagrimas. Muy pocas veces la has visto llorar, se empeña en ocultar su debilidad, en su laboratorio por largas horas donde estabas seguro no hacia mas que fumar grandes cantidades de cigarrillos, en sus interminables duchas, tras sus malas excusas cuando sus padres le preguntaban por su mal rostro. Porque para mentir nunca ha sido un experta ...

Pero mas que aprender del temperamento humano, ella pone en evidencia tus propios límites:

-Bulma ...no creo que sea para tanto

Quien iba a imaginar que tú, una persona preparada a reaccionar ante cualquier estímulo, preparado para ponerte en acción ante cualquier situación por muy adversa que sea, no supiera como reaccionar ante unas insignificantes lágrimas. Era en estas ocasiones cuando tu lado amargo tomaba el relevo por ti y tratando de sacarte del torbellino de sensiblería al que estabas expuesto había hablado por ti... no pudiste evitarlo.

¿qué no era para tanto? ... Hombre!! Por mas que esta mujer te confunda, no es saiyajin es terrícola, movida por lo que dicen llevar dentro del corazón ...

Hubieses querido que no escuchara estas últimas palabras, pero inevitable era emitirlas.

Te paras con sigilo de la silla dispuesto a adentrarte en la casa pero mas que a eso a tu misma alma.

Sin mas fuerzas te sentaste en el sillón mas cercano, la mujer te agota tanto como un entrenamiento. A pesar de la escasez de luz puedes apreciar con claridad que ha entrado y salido corriendo de la casa, luego la explosión de una cápsula ... seguro fue a ocultarse.

La ducha era muchas veces tu mejor aliado cuando ocurrían situaciones semejante, posarte bajo la calidez del agua, mas que ser tu obsesión, como ella te lo repetía siempre, era una cura, un terapia a los ataques de ira a los que te encajaba . Pero esta vez no hizo el efecto que esperas, el agua no arrastró consigo ese rostro fino con ojos de vidrio, no te despojó de los pensamientos que a estas alturas ya comenzaban a fastidiarte.

Haciéndole frente a la templada noche abriste a sus anchas el gran ventanal, miraste el reloj que estaba al lado de la parte mas aromada de la cama, marcaba las 2: 46 de la madrugada, te asomaste al balcón, no por preocupación fue solo ...solo por respirar aire fresco. Entras rápido, y aunque sabes que a estas horas de la noche nadie vería tu inquietud, la idea de que pueda pasar lo contrario pesa mas.

Te recuestas en la cama con la esperanza que el sueño se haga de ti en poco rato, pero nada, es mas, la fragancia de la almohada contigua a ti se empieza a colar por tus fosas nasales... ¿acaso no pensaba dejarte en paz?, al parecer no, cada rincón de esta casa te recordaba algo de ella. Afinaste tu sentido del olfato, esa fragancia suave te agradaba, estabas tan acostumbrado a dormirte sintiéndola, que notarias mas su ausencia que el olor que desprendía.

Tanto habías cambiado? Las primeras veces que compartieron lecho no soportabas el olor nauseabundo que tenia su recamara y menos la esencia floral que expedían las sábanas... y ahora, 7 años mas tarde, no podrías dormir sin sentirlo. Habías cambiado, era un hecho y no te molestaba tanto como lo daban a entender tus acciones y como los demás pensaban. En la Batalla contra Majin bu lo dijiste solo por poner a prueba tu sangre saiyajin, para ver si podías matar sin remordimiento a cualquiera que se cruzara por tu camino. Fue así, y la curiosidad por saberlo te llevó a dejarte poseer, creías que en ese estado podías cobrar todas las humillación que habían hecho pasar a tu orgullo. Y lo peor es que no era por ti ... era para demostrárselo a los demás.

Lamentas las palabras, pero formar un familia no fue un error. En lo primeros años lo pensabas por tu egoísmo, inmadurez e idiosincrasia .. pero ahora, ahora es lo único que tienes, lo único bueno que has hecho en tu vida y que tu hayas creado, ellos son por quienes entrenas a diario, por quienes dar la vida en combate... ellos son tu vida misma.

El sueño comienza a languidecer tus músculos, los pestañeos cada vez son mas largos y el viento helado comienza a erizar tu piel canela, parece comenzar un trance hipnótico pero unos tacos te devuelven a la realidad. Te paras de la cama sin saber que hacer, estas nervioso, si, lo estas y es mejor quedarse parado de manera estoica en el ventanal para disimularlo.

-Vegeta – dijo con un poco de extrañeza al verlo en pie - aun despierto?? ...- el tono le había cambiado mucho desde las ultimas palabras que Vegeta había escuchado ahora parecía preocupada.- no crees que la noche esta muy fría para estar tan desabrigado?- preguntó de manera cálida tratando de romper el evidente hielo.

Por su parte, Vegeta se mantenía estoico, si Bulma no le hubiese hecho referencia a lo helado que estaba la noche, ya hubiese entrado, pero como ella se lo estaba diciendo no hizo caso.

- Los niños? - aunque sabia perfectamente donde estaban, tenia que sacarle algunas palabras a Vegeta.

-Duermen abajo – respondió el hombre sin mirarla.

-Vegeta ... puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo con la voz algo temblorosa. Vegeta no respondió.

-¿Qué le pediste a Trunks? – dijo con una inseguridad totalmente ajena a ella. Vegeta la miró de reojo.

- veo que aun te quedan ganas de hablar ... para que quieres seguir con eso si a la primera huyes llorando como niña malcriada- se mordió la lengua por las palabras, pero si no se mostraba así, seguro descubriría su preocupación.

Bulma hizo que ignoraba aquellas palabras y retomó su tono de paz.

- es que tu excusa fue muy mala y como siempre omites las cosas que realmente son impor ...- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando se vio interrumpida por la voz de sargento.

-Bulma si quieres conversar con alguien vuelve con Kakarotto o llama al psicólogo de tu familia ... ¿no le pagan para que te los escuchen?- sin mas salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma quedó sola en la penumbra de la habitación, la reacción de Vegeta era de esperarse y ponerse triste seria darle en el gusto.

Estaba cansada así que sus fuerzas no dieron para la ducha nocturna. Se puso el pijama cerró el ventanal y se recostó sobre las colchas.

Estuviste aproximadamente una hora dentro de la cámara de gravedad sin hacer nada, no tenias ganas de entrenar, solo tenias ganas de dormir y sacudir a Bulma para que dejara sus cuestionamientos de lado. Al final resolviste que en la cámara de gravedad no resolverías nada, saliste de ella y unos sonidos llamaron tu atención.

En la sala de videojuego Trunks y Goten dormían tan profundamente que parecían noqueados por algún enemigo, ni el exagerado volumen del juego ni las fuertes luces eran capaz de interrumpir sus dulces sueños.

Mientras observas el descuidado dormir de Trunks piensas como fue posible que a partir de ti se creara una vida como esa... te alegra ver su dormir pacifico, sin temores. Imposible es no hacer la comparación con tu misma infancia, llena de homicidios, sangre inocente, noches en vela por temor a represalias. Aunque tu padre era le Rey, poco te valía a ti, siempre te tuvo marginado y nunca estaba cuando necesitabas defensa y siempre estaba para sacarte en cara tus derrotas...así era la cultura y como tal no habían quejas. Ahora que vives en la tierra todo es tan distinto, que te alegra que tu heredero pueda dormir sin temores, a pesar de la enseñanza que te fue dada, tu no lo marginarías de tu vida, tu estarías ahí siempre cuando necesitara quien lo defendiera ...él no tendría de que preocuparse mas que de vivir una buena infancia de la que quedaran lindos recuerdos ...

Apagas los artefactos pensando que ya era suficiente de tanta cursilería, te diriges a tu cuarto, aunque perfectamente podías dormir en cualquier otro, mejor era hacerse el desentendido de lo ocurrido, además no sabias si podías dormir sin sentir un cuerpo a tu lado.

-le pedí que te cuidara– dijo Vegeta mientras entraba a la pieza. Con la ilusión de que estuviera dormida y no escuchara nada. – y deja ya las preguntas ... tengo sueño- Bulma sonrió con nostalgia¿Por eso exageraba tanto? .

- ven y acuéstate a mi lado - dijo Bulma casi suplicando.

Sin mas Vegeta se acomodó bajo las sabanas ante la atenta mirada de Bulma.

Se sentían nerviosos, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que dormían juntos. Ambos venia aguantando desde mucho tiempo sus ganas de tocarse pero no sabían este era le momento de saciar sus necesidades.

Llevaban cinco minutos acostados y por mas que intentaran no podían dormir, Bulma se acomodó cerca de Vegeta y lo abrazó.

- Tengo frió – dijo justificándose lo que sacó una sonrisa de la boca de Vegeta quien hizo lo mismo que ella acercándola a él, fue entonces cuando las manos de Bulma comenzaron a recorres mas allá ...

Que haces mujer? Tus manos me queman, estas tan desesperada que llegas a ser torpe. No aceptas mi ayuda, quiero guiarte por mi cuerpo pero para ti es una deshonra, por que sabes que para esto no hay quien te supere.

No quiero perder tu ritmo y comienzo a moldear tus formas por sobre la ropa ¿qué me has hecho mujer? Que me desconozco, me enloquezco con tu agitación, me desespero y no quiero esperar mas para sentirme en ti ...pero para ti no es tan sencillo, para ti esto es un arte y hay que brindarle tiempo y cuidado pera concluirlo maravillosamente.

Me besas, aunque empiezas suave degustando mis labios, poco a poco aumentas el furor, y aunque ya apenas podemos respirar el compás no disminuye. ¿por qué has dejado de besarme?¿por qué me miras así?, se ríe¿te ríes de mi?.

-¿me deseas?- preguntas frágil, sumisa, y aunque parezcas temer a la respuestas, se que no es temor, se que lo haces para escucharme, quieres escucharlo de mi propia boca. ¿a caso no lo notas? Te deseo, te deseo y cada vez que te lo grita mi mente te deseo mas.

- lo dudas?- la tomo por la cintura y la beso recorriendo su rostro y su cuello, ese cuello fino con aroma suave. Quiero besar mas allá pero su pijama marca el limite...

mientras despejo tus hombros y los recorro con mi lengua, retoma la dulce tortura con las manos, juega con mis pectorales que están al desnudo, los besa, los toca. Lame mis abdominales y me siento explotar y es que cada segundo que pasa mas me cuesta auto controlarme.

Sigilosamente meto mi mano bajo su prenda, muslos blancos y suaves, sigo mi camino y llego a la redondez de sus glúteos perfectos, me muerde. Se para frente a mi ... la vestimenta comenzó a estorbarle y mi tarea es quitársela. La desespera mi lentitud con los botones, pero le gusta el juego, le gusta desesperarse. Lentamente voy despojándola se la blusa de seda hasta que sola cae sobre el piso. Ahora si, el juego recién comienza.

Me empuja sobre la cama y con fiereza de monta sobre mi. Ahora viene su rutina. Lánguidamente lleva sus manos a su espalda, desabrocha el sostén el que, a pesar de estar suelto, no se quita de su posición, yo solo la observó, aunque quiero ver en libertad la turgencia de sus senos, no interrumpiré su show. En un rápido movimiento veo volar su corpiño negro por la pieza. Me hipnotiza la redondez perfecta de sus pechos y quiero jugar, perderme en ellos.

Para mi sorpresa, empieza a tocárselos morbosa e insinuantemente, entrecierra los ojos ... oh dios esta mujer sabe como enloquecerme. Pierdo la cabeza, mi razón y cordura a estas alturas ya no existe, de solo observar sus movimientos mis ganas se abren paso en mi entrepierna y mi lengua pide a gritos palpar ese segmento de piel tan lozana. Sin mucho cuidado la acerco y dejo a mi lengua saciar su apetito y le quito los primeros gemidos. el instinto animal inundaba mi cuerpo, en mi mente no había mas que hacerla desfallecer del placer, hacerla gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara. ¿qué me hace? Es la pregunta que siempre me hago y nunca ha podido responder, ella me hace perder los estribos, me saca de casillas, quita de mi mente las luchas y mi sangra saiya funciona para darle todo lo que un terrícola nunca la daría, lo que nadie le ha hecho sentir.

Se desliza por mi cuerpo dejando a su paso un estela de besos, baja lento pero entre mas baja, mas me desespero ¿hasta donde planeas llegar? ... sigues tu camino, mi cuerpo se tensa, lo has notado, me sonríes con malicia y retomas tu camino, mis abdominales ya se rindieron a tu paso pues no hay barreras, no hay quien te detenga, pues yo no lo haré ...

Cierro mis ojos perdiéndome en el placer que me otorgas, es una delicia lo que haces y mientras los sonidos que libera mi garganta son mas fuertes, es mayor la intensidad. Pero conoces perfectamente mis limites y tienes claro que esto no puede terminar acá.

Te detienes, aunque quería mas, se que esta no es la mejor parte y no me quejo. Te tomo ahora lo hago con extremo cuidado ¿por qué? ... no lo se pero me inspira que lo sea. Ahora estas bajo mis manos y te voy a dar de lo mismo... te pagaré con la misma moneda ...

Te encorvas sin control, gimes con fuerza, parecer agonizar ... recuerdo cuando quise matarte, ahora agonizas, pareces estar al filo de la muerte pero sé que te sientes mas viva que nunca. Me siento todo poderoso y es que eres demasiado exigente, a pesar de eso siempre salgo airoso de nuestros combates corporales y se que si hay algo en que Kakarotto no es mejor que yo es en esto.

Observo tu letargo, esperando a que te repongas, sabes que esto no ha finalizado ...queda lo mejor.

Sin quitar los ojos de los míos te acomodas en la cama, tus ojos expresan todo, suplicas a gritos que te haga mía y ya no aguantas, cada parpadeo me invita a fundirme en ti.

Con cuidado junto mi piel con la tuya, mientras me acomodo sobre ti me besas y te beso con lujuria ...

Acoplándonos, extraños sonidos se escapan de nuestras gargantas, tus manos se aferran a mi espalda húmeda, entierras tus uñas, se que ni lo notas, ya estas fuera de ti misma. Aumento el ritmo, aunque apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos intento observarte, tus facciones muestran muecas salvajes, pareces poseída, me preocupas, te embisto con fuerza para hacerte reaccionar, gritas del placer y me atraes a tu boca ...reaccionó.

Tomas aire entre dientes lo que produce un sonido demoledor en mi. Susurras a mi oído suplicándome por mas ... así quería verte, implorándome. Pero no te lo haré fácil.

Me detengo, aunque es tortuoso para mi, perderme tu rostro vehemente exigiéndome por mas es algo que no me pierdo. Protestas gimoteando, mueves tus caderas produciéndome éxtasis, quiero gritar, morderte, terminar luego esto, pero sin mi ayuda sola no podrás ...

Te subestimo acaso? Olvidé que en la cama eres ágil y casi sin notarlo, ahora soy yo el que esta abajo. Acercas tu rostro al mío, siento su delicioso aliento chocar con el mío. Tomas la posta y retomas el acto, ahora si que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, se que en mi rostro se muestran muecas de las que salen mis alaridos, muerdes mis labios y siento tus gemidos golpeándome la cara ... esto pronto acabara puedo sentirlo, lo siento agolpándose en tu interior, aumentas el ritmo y ya no puedo mas, exploto del placer que me has producido. te retuerces, convulsiono, aúllas mi nombre con fuerza y desfalleces contra mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones tratan de regularizarse, recorro tu espalda húmeda con mi dedo índice, te cuesta reponerte no me parece raro, esta sesión fue mas intensa que las pasadas. Su mirada lánguida choca con la mía, me observa, por un momento sin pronunciar palabras.

-vaya que tenias ganas...-dice divertida, yo no le respondo, solo la observo. Gotas recorren sus surcos ...quedó exhausta, besa mis labios, se envuelve en una sabana, toma los cigarrillos y sale al balcón ... su rutina post acto amatorio. Yo la sigo con la mirada.

No aguantaste, la buscaste, se buscaron y repitieron su acto. Una hora llevaba durmiendo, agotada, derrotada sin mas energías que para dormir. Tu no podías conciliar el sueño mientras los primeros rayos de luz comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

Mirarla mientras duerme es tu placer culpable, mas aun si ningún adorno estorbaba su belleza al natural. ¿por qué estaba junto a ti? Es la pregunta que ocupaba tu cabeza mientras velabas su sueño.

Tu destino era evidente, vivir en la miseria, morir como un perro y pagar por todas tus culpas. En ese entonces no lo cuestionabas, tampoco te preocupada, pues no difería mucho de la vida que llevabas. Pero esta vida, la vida que llevas en la tierra, dista mucho de lo que crees merecer.

Cuestionar es parte de tu esencia, y siempre cuestionas por que se te ha dado todo lo que tienes ... una hermosa mujer, un hijo formidable, un hogar lleno de comodidades ...una vida merecedora para el mejor de los hombres . y te estremecía la conclusión a la que siempre llegabas ...

Entre mas feliz te sentías mas temor tenias. Hacerte conocer la máxima felicidad y luego arrebatártela podía ser tu condena y la sola idea de pensarlo te mortificaba. Temías a que ella y Trunks formaran parte de la justicia, no querías que los arrancaran de tu vida y a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que mereces, ver tu vida sin ellos seria la peor venganza, la peor condena. Preferirías arrodillarte ante Frezzer que perderlos...

Ese temor hacia que los ignoraras la mayoría de los días ... era la amalgama perfecta, aunque los relegaras siempre estarías junto a ellos y darías a conocer, a quien tuviera la justicia en sus mano, que ellos no eran parte importante de tu vida.

... pero ya te costaba ignorarlos ...

Olvidas algo ... ya no eras considerado en la lista del infierno. y eso no es mas que el resultado del arduo trabajo de Bulma. Ella parecía encarnar a los dioses en la tierra, purgando pecados ... ella purgo tus pecados. Limpio tu vida, tus heridas físicas y las que trizaban tu alma. Y ahora que creía tenias tu alma salvada, manchas nuevamente tus manos con sangre de inocentes ...y ella ...ella siempre a tu lado... con sus caricias y palabras curaba, nuevamente, tu alma.

Mientras se mueve las observas y no alcanzas a esquivar la mirada cuando abre con dificultad los ojos.

- que me miras? – preguntó coqueta, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-todo iba perfecto hasta que abriste la boca – se quejó con falsedad Vegeta.

- así que armaste un escándalo en el planeta supremo ...- se burló al recordar la escena.

-haa!!! Kakarotto es un imbecil que siempre exagera. Nada comparado al escándalo que armaste cuando te dijeron que yo había muerto ...

- lo viste desde el otro mundo?... Dios!! que vergüenza... la verdad me dio pena por Trunks, - dijo justificándose, todo para no darle la razon que era una escandalosa y meno que era por ella. - que se quedaba sin padre como el que vino del futuro ... pues yo seria la viuda mas guapa de universo y encontrar un nuevo esposo no me costaría mucho ...-dijo bromeando.

- por supuesto que lo vi , Emna Daioh y todos sus ayudantes se taparon los oídos al escuchar tus gritos, y me preguntaron como era que te soportaba ...les respondí que ni yo lo sabia – mintió.

- que hambre me dio – cambio el tema, en el que iba de perdedora segura. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su bata – ¿ quieres algo? – preguntó desde la puerta haciéndole alusión a algún alimento.

Vegeta miró los primero rayos del sol a través de la ventana sin contestar a Bulma. Ella dio unos pasos, era normales los repentinos silencios de Vegeta y ya estaba acostumbrada.

-quiero ...- Bulma se devolvió y se paró en la puerta – quiero ... tu mal genio, tus ironías, tu refinada vulgaridad – decía sin quitar la vista de la ventana – quiero ... tu intelecto, tu manera de caminar, tu aroma, tu cuerpo, tus gritos, tu mirada, tus ronquidos, tus inventos - se detuvo por un momento - ...y tu ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó con normalidad mas sin observarla.

Bulma quedó pasmada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y aunque luchaba por que las lagrimas no le salieran lo hicieron igual.

- yo quiero , quiero ... la sangre guerrera que corre por tus venas, tu cabellera de flama, tus silencios, tus cometarios ácidos, tus palabras en saiya mientras duermes, tu temple fria y tus manos calientes ... quiero al saiyajin malhumorado que habita en ti. – corrió y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó con la fuerza que nunca antes lo había hecho, cómo la había sorprendido esta vez!! lo besó con ternura con ganas de no querer despegarse de él.

Entre los besos Vegeta sintió un sabor salado.

- no me digas que ya estas llorando – preguntó quitándosela de encima.

- no ... mentira ...y ... ya cállate!! Y abrázame – se pegó nuevamente como lapa al cuerpo de Vegeta -... no sabes lo feliz que me siento a tu lado saiyajin.

- yo me sentiría mas feliz si me dejaras respirar ...- dijo con molestia, pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

- me amas ¿cierto? – preguntó Bulma sentándose en la cama.

- mmm ... talvez – le trató de quitar importancia.

-entonces ...¿si? ... vamos dímelo ...-

- mmm ...más cuando estas dormida ...-

eso era suficiente para ti, y aunque quizás nunca escucharás esa palabras saliendo de su boca te sentías feliz ...aunque fueras en base a ironias por fin asumía que te amaba, y te decía abiertamente que te quería ¡¡ y vaya con que palabras!!. Te había sorprendido ... tu hombre es una caja de sorpresa sus reacciones son de lo mas impredecible ...ese es su encanto.

Te abraza y ahora él es el que busca tu cuerpo ...quiere mas.

Te entregas a él nuevamente, algo que nunca podrías negarle, menos ahora ... que con frases sencillas y concisas borraba todos los cuestionamientos de tu mente y te hacia la mujer mas feliz de universo ...

---------------

... en otra habitación ...

- Trunks ... parece que tu papá se enfermó ...

- mmmmm ¬.¬ ... parece ...- Trunks movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

---------------

FIN

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...


End file.
